When the Light Returned
by Phoenix Pinion1
Summary: Finally completed. The general story is about Cloud, Aerith, Leon, Yuffie...though it may not be what you'd expect.
1. When the Light Returned

_When the Light Returned_, by Phoenix Pinion

_Disclaimer_ – I own nothing but the story idea, and this is not meant for profit! Please don't sue

Her booted feet made hardly a sound as she quietly trotted through the hallways of Hollow Bastion, clutching a few flowers in her hand. Quite a large chunk of time had passed since Sora had sealed the Heartless inside of Kingdom Hearts and freed the many worlds from their grasp; maybe, say, one and a half years? An easy smile lit up her pretty features as she stepped inside of a portal and let it carry her to the library. That Sora – he had willingly bore the hardship of being _the_ Keyblade Master, and had fought valiantly alongside King Mickey's trusted servants, Donald and Goofy, to vanquish the Heartless and set everything right again. She actually remembered exactly what his facial expression was when he was told by Leon of his enormous responsibility – at first he was stunned, then grudgingly acceptant. Yes, she did have a lot of respect for that boy. She also missed his quick smile and almost clumsy speech; she hoped he would visit Hollow Bastion, if it were ever possible.

            The library was crowded, as usual, and she cheerfully greeted all of her comrades; Yuffie, on the left; Leon on the right. However, she stopped at Leon, flashing him her smile and pirouetting a bit…well, as much as one _could_ pirouette while wearing a pink dress and those heavy boots. Placing the flowers in his hand, she curled his fingers around them and giggled as his eyes lit up. "We did it, Leon," she cried, "Hollow Bastion is back to normal again!" 

            "Mostly for your efforts, Aerith," he murmured back, feeling her tense up a bit as his arms gently circled her waist. She sighed against his shoulder. Leon loved her dearly; she knew that for sure after he had confessed as they cleaned up their world. She knew his exact words, and they now echoed in her mind: _'Aerith…one day, as I worked beside you to help return Hollow Bastion to itself, I looked at the stars…and I saw your face. And right then I knew, just _knew,_ that my feelings for you are true…I…I love you, Aerith.' _And she loved him too…as more of a good friend, however, maybe a brother. She just didn't _feel _for him like he did her: another person totally and completely occupied her heart. If only she knew where he was.

            "Aaaw, don't be getting _too_ friendly over there, Lee!" Yuffie shouted - laughing openly as Leon blushed and quickly let go of Aerith - before turning to a martial arts book again. General laughs went around the library as Aerith turned from Leon, grabbed her favorite book from a table nearby – _The Art of Growing_ – and started idly flipping through it. Leon stayed where he was, leaning lightly against a bookshelf.             

            Suddenly everything stopped. She could_ feel_ something different in the air; something slightly anxious, a little worried, though all very…

            _Oh, God. It's him, it's him, I know it's_ him…!

            _But didn't he…? And wasn't he…? And what about that time when he…?_

_            Who cares, who _cares, _because it's _him, him, _he's _back!

            Her thoughts stayed all a jumble as she stared at the hibiscus picture in her book (_The first flower I gave to him…?_) and started to quietly shake. She _felt_ his presence, the presence that had first attracted her to him in the slums, the presence that she had yearned for all these years…

The book had fallen, unheeded, from her quivering hands, and finally she dared to look up from that shiny floor. _He _stood there, looking very awkward, very embarrassed, and ready to flee at any given time, with his blonde hair spiked as she had always remembered it, his eyes just as startlingly green as she had always remembered them, and that aura about him as she had always remembered. Elation moved her feet to him, slowly walking, 

_No need to run, he won't go anywhere, oh, God, it's _him… 

and finally stopping in front of him. She stared at his eyes, too old for his age, yet madly happy to see her. 

"Oh…Cloud…" Her arms flew around him as her excitement burst into the embrace; those arms which hesitantly, timidly denied all other touches, waiting for _his_, his one touch that could make everything better and the world not seem so bleak anymore and…and…

"Aerith…" Cloud mumbled, a little surprised at her openness, as his hands awkwardly moved to the small of her back. He gulped, then burst out, stupidly, obviously, to the girl who lightly cried on his muscular chest, "I…I came back."

"C…Cloud," was all she was able to brokenly whisper, overwhelmed by how much she had _missed_ the guy, and how much she loved him for coming back, and how happy she was for him _coming _back. She did not notice the way that Leon's hands had clenched the flowers that she had just minutes ago put in his hands so tightly that the stems had broken in half under his fingers, or the moistness in his eyes that refused to trail down his cheeks. All she saw was_ him_…

"Cloud…I missed you."

~To Be Continued

Author's Notes - Oh, God, I've been wanting to say 'To Be Continued'  for such a long time! I've been writing one-shots lately, so now I'm glad that I'm finally delving into a little plot development! I can't wait to see how this little story turns out to end. It's gonna get long, I figure, and I must say I'm pretty proud of this first chapter. A little short, I know, but I like the way it delves into Aerith's mind and is very repetitive to get the point across. I apologize if you don't like this writing style.

And yes, I know that I used the word _him _many times grammatically incorrect, but I didn't want to ruin the flow by using _he_ in a few places and _him _in others. So don't bitch about this little fact if you flame me.

This is just a prologue type chapter, sorry for its shortness. If that's even a word. Anyway, I like where this story is going, and I am for sure going to continue it. _Worthless _comes after this one. ^_^

Oh, yeah, and I also apologize for using _italics_ so much. I'm just seeing if my little theory is correct (and it _is,_ it _is_!), and I won't put so many _italicized_ words in the next chapter.  Expect the next chapter very soon!  ~PP


	2. Please Don't Cry

When the Light Returned, Chapter Two: 

_Disclaimer (again)_ – I own nothing but the story idea, and this is not meant for profit! Please don't sue

            Silence. It was so quiet one could hear a pin drop; the occasional sniffles coming from Aerith were the only noises in the room. Eyes darting nervously, Yuffie swallowed hard. Leon, who was clutching his flowers so hard his knuckles were yellow against his skin, was quietly trembling. He wasn't crying – not yet, at least – but he was so close that Yuffie felt like crying herself. She had never seen him betray this much emotion, and it scared her that a woman who didn't even love him could tear him apart like this. 

Frowning, she turned her attention to Cloud. She hadn't seen him for years…ever since the attack on their world. He looked so different then he had after defeating Sephiroth, so aged, and weary, and…tattered. He must have been through a lot, through Hell and back, to get to Hollow Bastion and Aerith. Having abandoned his old style of SOLDIER type clothes, he wore loose blue pants and a sleeveless shirt of the same color; a long red cape wrapped around his neck and covered his mouth; he wore a shoulder skirt; and belts, and belts, and belts. Waist, chest, calves, wrists – everywhere there was at least one belt buckled to him. That Buster sword that Yuffie so fondly remembered was now covered in strips of tape-like cloth. As she tilted her head, narrowing her eyes, she realized how _thin_ he had become. _Cloud…what happened to you when our world was destroyed?_

As she glanced back at Leon, she was dismayed to see a small puddle of tears on the ground to the front of him. _No, Leon…don't cry, you're much too strong to cry…!_ In all the years she'd known him he had not once shed a tear, even when nightmares of his world being attacked would awaken him screaming in the night. Yuffie could feel her heart slowly tearing apart inside her; this was _wrong_! This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this.

As if in a daze, Aerith slowly broke away from her one true love, though her hands still clutched his gloved ones and her eyes stared into his; her tears were gone, and her eyes were bright and clear, full of love, soul, passion, and energy. Never before had Yuffie seen her eyes so…_alive_. They had always had a sort of luminous shine to them, but it was now as if she had just started living again. Cloud's, too, seemed brighter. Yuffie could painfully recall when he believed that Aerith was dead…those green eyes of his were lifeless. But now it seemed a spirit inside of both of them had been breathed into existence…

Without a single word, seeming to communicate with those brilliantly lustrous orbs, the two walked out of the library hand in hand.

Immediately, the young ninja walked to Leon, poor Leon, who was insensitively snubbed by the one whom he thought loved him. "Leon, I…" she began, her own eyes misting over as she saw more tears drip from his down turned face, but she was interrupted by his quiet murmur.

"So, _he_ is why my love is denied…? _He _is why Aerith never returned any feelings I gave? Is fate so cruel that it should first take away my home, friends, and now the only person I adore, away from me?" 

"I'm so sorry, Leon," Yuffie whispered, her sympathy and pity for him almost overwhelming her. Without another word, Leon pushed her away and walked quickly down the hallway leading to his room. A single broken stem and a small puddle was the only evidence that he had ever been in the room.   

~_To Be Continued_

_Author's Notes _– _Damn it_, his eyes _are_ blue! I could've sworn they were green! I'm sorry to all you guys; I haven't played Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts for about five months now, and I tend to forget tiny details like that. ^_^;;;

I know this chapter doesn't really have as much thinking as the last one, but I'll try to make it real thoughtful in the next chapter. And the writing style is different. I'm trying to change with each chapter to reflect the difference of each character's emotions and thoughts, but I don't know how long I can do it @_@

Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be from Leon's point of view, and I'll try to make it longer. Yay! Finally I officially have a multi-chapter! And it's gonna get longer too! Yay!

Oh, and if you guys would like to input on where the story is going and possibly give me ideas if you review, that'll be real helpful. Thanks a lot! Expect the next chapter in a week or less! ~PP


	3. The Flower Girl

_When The Light Returned, _Chapter Three: by Phoenix Pinion

_Disclaimer (yet again) _– I own nothing but the story idea, and this is not meant for profit! Please don't sue

_Run. Just run, and maybe Yuffie won't notice how close you are to a breakdown. Run, and maybe you can put Aerith behind you._

_            …Fat chance of that ever happening._

Doing just as my mind tells me, I run, stumbling a little from shock and grief, feet slapping on glassy floors to propel me to my quarters. I slam the door behind me and slide to the floor, trembling all over, feeling suddenly as weak as an old man who'd just run a marathon. These feelings I have…so strange…so new…so painful…

            Never before have I loved someone like this. Never before have I even loved someone…until I met Aerith.

Flashback 

            Eyes wide, the people of Traverse Town quietly gossip about the lady in pink. The Flower Girl, she calls herself, having never revealed her real name (if she has one), but her assumed name is reasonable enough: there is constantly a small basket the she carries by the handle in the crook of one arm, filled with strange-looking blossoms; certainly not native to the town. She has obviously been blown in by the death of her world, and beautiful though she is, she seems different, and people feel awkward or embarrassed conversing with her. She is a sort of entrepreneur, selling her attractive flowers for one munny each, and every day she seems to have a full basket, even though some people could swear that she sells her whole basket-full before the end of each day – usually to the orphan children of the town or to the elderly, though sometimes to an adult who just wants a little bit of color in their dull lives.

            Though she is incredibly lovely and seems very congenial, many people are repelled by a strange aura around her. She is just so innocent, so _pure_, that others fear she can see their own sins if they approach her; if they happen to buy one of her flowers, they take it and quickly leave, clutching the flower to their chest and looking behind their shoulder, perhaps fearing her reproaching their wrongdoings and past mistakes, or sprouting wings and flying back up to Heaven where she belonged.

            Occasionally she can be seen conversing with the owner of the Weapons shop, Cid, and her large green eyes look troubled as they talk long into the night. Only a few words can be heard by curious browsers in the shop, and those are 'Cloud' and 'Sephiroth'  – though those words are just part of jumbled nonsense, for the shoppers do not know what they mean.

            The day that Yuffie and Leon straggle in, they are treated with considerable sympathy and pity, not so much so as The Flower Girl (her strange aura is enough to drive the most generous and kind-hearted away). Leon is quiet and very cold-hearted; his eyes suggest that he's seen devastation and death in his short time in this universe. There is also a strange type of guilt in them, as if he committed some sort of terrible crime in his awful past. The day he meets Aerith, though, his eyes somehow light up.

            Not intimidated by her innocence, he slowly walks to her, eyes widening at her sheer beauty. Turning, she smiles blindingly at him and chirps, "Hello…would you like to buy a hibiscus flower? They're only one munny." Leon stares at her, seemingly drowning in her brilliant green orbs, in her astounding smile and pearly white teeth, then gives a tiny smile, the first that anyone in Traverse Town have ever seen.

            "I'll take two." He says quietly. His usual cold voice has warmed up a bit. She cocks her head confusedly at his odd request, then plucks two flowers from her basket and hands them to him. Digging out a ten-munny piece from his purse, Leon closes her fingers around it and refuses her offer of change. He gets up as if to leave, then turns with a flourish, startling The Flower Girl as he bows extravagantly and presents one of the flowers he bought to her. "For you," he murmurs. Smiling a bit, amused at his princely attitude, she bows back and gently takes the flower back, tucking it into her pocket instead of her basket. 

            Leon turns, about to leave, when he hears The Flower Girl's voice calling quietly, "My name is Aerith."

            He stops with a jerk, then calls over his shoulder, "And mine is…Leon."

            As he exits the alleyway Aerith is in, Yuffie, who had been watching from around the corner, narrows her eyes at him and asks confusedly, "And what the heck was _that_ all about?" 

            Delicately bringing his flower to his nose and sniffing, he sighs and replies, "I just met an angel, Yuffie."

End Flashback

Yes, an angel. We slowly became friends after that first meeting, though I had always loved her even if it was only in my subconscious.  It's still so hard to believe that Cloud came and that Aerith…tears roll down my face as I remember those eyes of hers staring into his – she had never looked at me in that way before, and we've known each other for almost four years now. I almost expect that I'll wake up if I pinch myself, and it will all have been just a bad dream. Yes…a bad dream…then Aerith will be mine, just as it should be, and Cloud would not have come. After a moment of reflection, I actually pinch myself, as if maybe, just maybe, my insane logic is true, and I will awaken warm in my bed, perhaps sweating from the awful, awful, awful nightmare that had just occurred; I will find Aerith, give her a warm hug, pronounce my love to her repeatedly and just be content with her silence and her beautiful face against my chest. 

            Her…her silence. As I think of this, my mouth drops open just the slightest bit. Has she…ever loved me? Ever fantasized about me like I have her (so many times), or yearned to see my face when she lay in her bed at night, or just felt happy and content like never before when she knew I was around, or…or…

            Full-blown realization hits me so hard that my muscles tense and I fall back against my door in shock.

            _Oh God she's never loved me never loved me never loved me never loved me never…_

_            How could I not have realized it before…Oh God…what an idiot…what a stupid, fucking _idiot!

            As these thoughts beat me senseless with their frightening crescendo and numb me with paralyzing fear of their truth, 

            _( "What a serious boy. 16, and he hasn't found a girl to cherish yet. I'm afraid that, with his inexperience with love, the first time he gets his heart broken will be so hard for him to deal with…" )_

            I cry, sobbing loud and hard, slumping into a sit and putting my head in my hands…

Flashback

             "Squall, why haven't you had a girlfriend yet?" Sitting on a dock and dangling their toes in the water, three fifteen year-old boys quietly converse. The sun is slowly setting and sets a beautiful orange and purple backdrop against their backs. They are friends since childhood; quite an odd combination, considering that two of the boys are loud, rambunctious, and have had many a love so far in their young lives. The one on the right side, Squall, has eyes too solemn for his age, and seldom feels the need to talk. His two friends look at him, waiting for an answer, but as usual he just stares ahead, eyes narrow, as if he is worlds away in his mind.

            "He just doesn't care," one of the boys teases. "The girls certainly fall over themselves for him, but he couldn't care less."

            Glancing at them, the boy with eyes too old and a mouth hardly used just says, "I don't love them."

            One of the friends laughs. "He's waiting for true love. Isn't that right, Squall? Waitin' for the right girl."

            "Aw, that's fairy tale stuff," the other complains. "Oh well. I gotta get home or my mom'll have my head. See ya, guys. Get a girlfriend, Squall!"   

End Flashback   

            Yes, I'm not supposed to care…I _didn't _care, until Aerith taught me how…I'm supposed to be Mr. 'I don't give a damn', and it's supposed to be _me _who breaks _their_ hearts, not the other way around…And when I found my fairy-tale love, it wasn't supposed to be _unrequited_…! I try to staunch my tears 

            _I don't give a damn…I don't give a damn…I don't give a damn…_

but they still fall down my cheeks. _Obviously you _do _give a damn,_ _my friend_, my mind taunts me. Well, who can blame me? I just lost my girl, _my_ girl, to someone I've only heard about from many narrations from Aerith and Yuffie and never actually seen until just a few minutes – _Was it really only minutes?_ – ago. Who knows what they are going to do, since she very obviously loves him over me, and they just went to her room together. I shiver a little – whatever it is, it will be something her and I have never gotten close to doing before.

            In a way, I hate you, Aerith, for teaching me to love, and then taking my heart and breaking it anyway…but in a way, I will forever love you, Aerith, for teaching me to love, and care, and to love and care for _you _most of all. 

I don't know what to do now. I just don't know what to do…  

            _~To Be Continued_

_            Author's Notes _– The last two sentences kind of sum up my feelings about this chapter. I really tried _so hard_ to make Leon seem dismayed, anguished, and shocked about Cloud. But I have a feeling that it just doesn't have much _intensity_…if you guys didn't like this chapter, please tell me, because I'll remove it and start it over if I get enough reviews about this. Feel free to criticize (but please don't flame) me about this chapter if you didn't like it.  

            Um, I haven't ever played Final Fantasy VIII, so I really have no idea about Squall's past. That second flashback probably has nothing to do with his real past…I've just always had this impression that all the girls love him and he just doesn't really care about any of them. Then he sees Aerith and it's love at first sight… *sigh* How romantic… And I'd like to thank Darkmoon Samurai for his input on Squall's past. I LOVE YOU, DS!!! 

            Anyway, the next chapter will be from Cloud's POV, I think, because he's the only one I haven't written a chapter about now. Reviews are gratefully accepted, especially about this chapter. And it would help if you could suggest possible ideas for my next chapter too! Thanks so much! Expect the next chapter anytime between three days to two weeks from now (because I don't think it's gonna be possible for me to write over Christmas break, which starts next week). I'll try to post it as soon as possible! ~PP 

****


	4. My Light

_When the Light Returned_, Chapter Four: by Phoenix Pinion

_Disclaimer (God, I hate these things) – _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, and this is not meant for profit! Please don't sue

WARNING – THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DETAILED SCENES OF A SUICIDE ATTEMPT. IF THIS OFFENDS OR BOTHERS YOU, THEN BY ALL MEANS, DON'T READ!!!

Damn, was I tired. Two straight weeks of wandering, occasionally acquiring food from kindly villagers who felt pity at my lean body and winced when they saw my protruding ribs, and hardly any sleep, had taken its toll on me. My small supply of fresh water had run out the day before, and if I did not get any more soon I would not make it. 

Not that that mattered to me, of course. The terror of my world being destroyed still rested heavily on my conscious; my friend's and comrade's screams echoed in my mind constantly. Almost every night since the two weeks ago that it happened I would awaken from an uneasy sleep hoarsely yelling with shock, sobbing wildly with grief, as horrific flashbacks made their way to my subconscious through awful nightmares. Oh, God, it hurt so bad, not knowing if I was the only one who survived the attack, not knowing _anything_ about the strange new worlds I was encountering, finding out that my Gil that I tried to use to buy new clothes and food and drink had no effect (something called 'Munny' was used for currency, which I had none of)…everything was just so different, so tragic…I guess the only reason that I was traveling, was still _living_, was to find traces of anyone who may have survived. So far, my search had been fruitless.

Feet dragging – I had been walking in a forest now for almost two days – I stumbled on. Tears leaked from my eyes; there was no way anyone could have survived. Hell, it was a miracle I had myself. Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Red XIII, Vincent…all gone. However much I missed all of them, Aerith's death was the one that hurt the most. I truly had loved her, unlike my sister-type love of Tifa. I had never gotten to confess my feelings for her either, and now it was too late.

Still in a sort of grief-filled daze, I hardly noticed when my booted feet walked onto hard ground, no longer the soft, mossy mud of the forest, and I stopped, looking in a numb awe and surprise at the tiny town presented before me. I had just walked through enormous double doors to get to a cobblestone pavement village, as old-fashioned as you can get, with odd wooden houses and quaint people moving about it. My throat begged for water, my stomach for food, but I didn't know whether I should continue into this bizarre place or turn back. Walking weakly into the town, doing as my body told me, I staggered a few more paces and found myself facing a young boy. His blond hair was about the length to his chin, and hung in spikes about his face. Those blue eyes of his were just too old for his young age. My eyes strayed to his bare feet, then up past his red shorts and white vest. Where were his parents? I wondered to myself. He only looked about nine years old.

"This is Traverse Town," he piped, looking oddly at my tattered SOLDIER clothes. "I guess your world was destroyed too, huh?"

"Traverse Town," I echoed his first sentence, glancing around me.

"This is where everyone who has no one left and no home gets to, eventually," the boy continued. "I won't ask you what happened – no one does, it's always too painful – but I can tell something real bad happened to you."

"Is…is there some type of inn here?" I asked, feeling waves of intense fatigue and drowsiness washing over me. Having no food and drink had taken its toll; I felt I was about to pass out anytime now.

"In District Two," he answered, gesturing vaguely to his left. Then, with concern, he stared at my face. "You look kinda pale…can you make it there by yourself?"

"Yeah," was all I could mumble before falling into darkness.

When I next awoke I was in a warm bed, covers comfortably tucked to my chin, with my dirty boots neatly stacked in one corner and my Buster Sword leaning against the far wall. Struggling to a sit, I looked to my left to see a large-looking man dozing on a chair. He looked grizzled, with a tangled brown beard hiding his face from me, and dark brown hair cut short to his head. Since his eyes were closed, I could not see the color of them. My stomach grumbling loudly made him snort awake.

"Oh, you're up!" he said. "For a moment, I didn't think you'd make it. I'll get'cha some food." _Brown,_ I realized. _His eyes are brown. Just like his hair. _Immediately arising, he grinned to himself and lumbered to the hallway. Looking around, I noted that this seemed to be an inn room of some sort. Idly wondering how I got here, I frowned as Aerith's face, unbidden, popped into my mind; my eyes teared up and I roughly wiped the unshed moisture from my eyes before the man returned. He carried a bowl of steaming, delicious-smelling soup. He set it in my hands, and when I tried to tell him I had no Munny, he shushed me and cried, "Eat! My goodness, you're thin as a rod and pale as a sheet and you're trying to refuse some food?" 

Sighing, I began to eat, wondering what he'd do to me when he saw I had no Munny, and I quickly realized how good the food was. I had downed it within minutes and ate another whole helping before drinking a delightfully spicy drink (tea, maybe?) and finally becoming satisfied. The man seemed satisfied himself, and emphatically nodded his head.

"Finally there's some color in your cheeks. What's your name, anyway?"

"Cloud."  Somehow, my voice sounded hoarse and disused to my ears. With a little trepidation I ventured timidly, "I…I have no Munny. In my world, we use…" Sudden pain ripped through me, and I corrected, "_used_ to use Gil, but now…"

"Fine, son, it's fine," he chortled, clapping my shoulder. "I'm easy with these things. I can see in your eyes that something terrible happened to you, so this is free."

"Th-thank you," I stammered, surprised at his kindness, which was so weird in this strange place. "Is this the inn in District Two? Um, how did I…"

"I carried you here, once that boy came to me," said the man. He certainly looked strong enough to lift me. "You're light as a feather, you know that, kid?"

"I haven't eaten for a while," I croaked, feeling tired again. 

"You can say that again. Say, you look exhausted! Just rest, okay? Go down to the lobby when you feel better. By the way, my name's Samus."

"Thanks," I whispered, laying back and falling into a troubled sleep as he left the room.

I was back in my world, celebrating the defeat of Sephiroth with my comrades. After barely escaping from his dungeon, we had crashed the airship in a grassy meadow and now sat reveling in the importance of what we had done. Giving me a huge hug, Tifa shrieked in my ear, "We did it, Cloud!" Grinning to myself in a smug way, I tightened my arms around her and let her lips brush against my cheek before pulling back. 

Barret jumped to me and crushed me in a hug himself, his machine-gun implanted hand smashing me to his chest. "Man, we did it!" he shouted too, before releasing me. Smirking in spite of my serious nature, I fell back on the grass and just reflected. Finally my old nemesis and the killer of the planet had been defeated. It was such an astoundingly tough battle with the One-Winged Angel…but I no longer cared. Aerith was finally avenged. Though, for the strangest reason, I felt that maybe, just maybe, she hadn't truly died after all…

I could sense her presence. Something about it just told me she was alive; ever since I defeated Sephiroth, I felt like she had…survived, maybe? I couldn't even put it into words…it was such an odd feeling…one that I couldn't shake. _Aerith…did Sephiroth really kill you?_ If my feelings were right, I didn't know what I'd do. _Oh, Aerith, I love you so…please be alive…_  

Suddenly the sky began to darken. Confusion and concern flashed across my brow before I carefully erased it and replaced it with a mask of stoic.  A ripple of unease passed through the team, who quickly stopped celebrating and instinctively turned to me, their leader, wanting and expecting answers.

"Cloud…" Cid began, voice slightly trembling, "we defeated Sephiroth…and you killed him…right?"

"Right," I replied, shutting my eyes against the terrifyingly dark sky. What in the hell was going on? Sephiroth was dead. He was the only one who could blacken the sky like this…wasn't he?

"So…what's going on?"  the timid question was ventured forth by Red XII, who quietly slunk forth and sat in front of me. I opened my eyes and stared into his, the ones that were so gentle, mature, compassionate…and yet worried and concerned at the moment. It was one of the first times I had seen his eyes so frightened. And as we had a stare down, there in the middle of a circle of my team – who had gathered 'round to hear my answer – he suddenly saw. Then he blinked.

"You don't know." 

Staying as I was, I just turned. Somehow, I was calm. Even though there was unrest, a crazy, insane type of unrest, in the balance of nature, I didn't care. _I'm going to die_, I thought. Even then I still could not care less. _At least I'll get to be with Aerith…but…what if she's…?_

"You're right." I mumbled. As the darkness opened it swallowed me, consuming me with that horrible nothingness that, as I later would learn, was the nothingness of the Heartless, and even as I let it consume me, I saw her. Oh God, I _saw _her!

My eyes also beheld my comrades struggling, however uselessly, as those dark shapeless masses ripped them apart, but…

"_Aerith_!" I screamed…

And I awoke hoarsely yelling her name_. Oh, God, what a nightmare_. Sitting up and quietly wiping my tear- and sweat-stained face with a clumsy, sleepy hand, I sat up and let my head droop. Damn, what if she didn't even survive? What if she was dead in the first place…maybe I just imagined seeing her that day? Ever since the attack, I had been skeptical of seeing her; it had been a sort of dim hope that I had desperately clung to. The hope was still there, but not nearly as strong as before…it was just as weak as my will to live. 

Without bothering to put on my boots, I tiredly walked downstairs - to the lobby, apparently - and saw Samus in front of a warm fire. He had not yet noticed that I was awake, and jolted when I said quietly, "I'll work for board and Munny."

He turned, and chuckled. "Ah, it's the enigma boy. Cloud, is it? Well, you can work for the Munny, but I already told you the room is free." I again felt touched at his kindness. He hardly knew me, yet was willing to freely offer me a room. He did not demand that I work, nor did he kick me out until I got Munny. 

"Thank you."

In the week that I worked there – mostly odd jobs, like cleaning the dishes and changing the sheets – I began to feel more and more hopeless, though I didn't show it outwardly to Samus. _Aerith (if she's still alive) could be out there dying and you're sitting on your ass in some inn? Get it together, you idiot! And what about the others? If any of them survived, they might need you too! God, you're so pathetic! _And I even began to think that they, everyone, even Aerith, had died, and that I was the only one left. The thought got incredibly depressing, and one night, after awakening from yet another nightmare, I knew exactly what I had to do.

_You worthless piece of shit, _my mind taunted me as I arose and walked to my oversized jacket, lent to me by Samus, and pulled a small weapon out from a pocket of it. _Running away now, are you? Just can't face the truth: that you could never save Aerith! That she's _dead! 

"No," I wearily murmured, "I can't. That's why I can't stay in this world." 

The little dagger I had bought two days before fit snugly in my hand, and even as I was sure that what I was about to do was the right thing, my hand quivered and shook, almost as if it was trying to dissuade me from the terrible sin I was about to commit. The taunts and retorts from my mind just spurred me on all the more. 

As I placed the dagger to my left wrist, I saw just how shaky my hand was. It cut a few small gashes on its own, and a tiny well of blood, three dime-sized drops, spilled onto my palm and down my arm. _You're really going to do it, aren't you? …Ha! Good riddance, you bastard!_

My hand slashed clumsily, in an inexperienced way, across my wrist. The cut was slightly diagonal, yet it still slit the veins nicely, and more blood appeared, creating a contrast between my pale skin and the blood's bright red hue. …_Now the other wrist._

The gash was a bit cleaner as I switched hands and moved to my right wrist; not as diagonal, and I noticed with some, albeit foggy and pain-filled, interest that I had stopped trembling. I would be with Aerith quickly…the blood streaming down and coating my hands told me just as well as my own mind did, just as well as the extreme, stinging pain did, and gave me an odd sort of confidence.

_Now, why didn't I do this before…?_

As woozy as I was, I knew I still had one more piece to fit into the puzzle before the suicide would be complete. Bringing the bloody tool to my throat, I cut the live-giving vein there before weakly dropping the dagger and falling to the floor…_Aerith…my comrades…I will see you all soon…_

And suddenly I felt something being forcibly pushed into my mouth. 

"Drink it…_drink it,_ god damn it!!" Samus' voice reached my ears. Odd…how did he find me…? But there was a certain quality in his voice that told me that I should obey him, and so I gulped the liquid as best I could. _A potion…It's a potion… _My mind divulged, and as I reveled in this fact I felt the pain, amazingly, begin to slack off.

"Damn it…need another one," Samus grunted, and seconds later the mouth of yet another small bottle was shoved between my lips. "You…stupid asshole bastard…drink it!"

Again I swallowed the tangy-sweet life-giver, and forced my eyes open to see a dull green aura surrounding my bleeding body, and Samus looking at me – were those tears in his eyes? The blood's quick flow slowly slackened as the potion carried its way through my body. My frighteningly deep slits began to close themselves up, as I watched in amazement; strength quietly returned to my body. _What just happened…? _My mind, in awe, wondered, as I stared at all that was left of my ordeal: two dark pink scars on my wrists, and most likely one on my throat.

Long moments of silence passed between Samus and I.

"Holy Hell," he finally breathed…

Ten minutes later, still in my blood-spattered clothes, I sat trembling by Samus' fire, wrapped in a carefully situated blanket that hid my scars, quietly sipping the same beverage that had first been served to me. At the time of my attempt I had found suicide to be a welcome escape, but now I was shocked at myself and at how close I had come to committing it. My mind was quiet, apparently just as surprised. Samus sat by me, as pale as I most likely was. An awkward silence was between us, and I didn't particularly feel like breaking it. Finally:

"Cloud, you're looking for someone, aren't you?" It was certainly an odd question to ask, especially now, but I was thankful that he didn't bring up…

"…Yes," I whispered, not looking into his deep brown eyes, just staring at the heat of the fire, "I think."

"This person…" Samus hesitated, "is very important to you, correct?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Aerith? Right?" I jolted, eyes widening in shock. How could he…? "You were screaming her name," he quietly explained. "That was why I went to your room in the first place…"

Jolting yet again at this revelation, my mouth dropped open. _So, technically, you saved my life, Aerith…oh, God… _"Yes," I replied, starting to tremble at the enormity of what I had just thought (_maybe Aerith saved you because she is alive…?_), "but I don't even know if she's alive or not. And everyone else…dead…"

"So you wanted to join them." This was not a question, but a statement.

"Yes." I repeated for the fourth time, still intently watching the fire and refusing to meet his eyes. 

"Cloud, you have no light in you. Your soul is shrouded in darkness. This Aerith…I predict that, if you find her, she will light, and purify, your soul."

"Light…" I echoed…

It was a week later. Too ashamed of my scars to look at them, I had bought a whole new wardrobe – thick, heavy gloves covering my wrists; new pants and a shirt; a thick red cape that I heavily wrapped around my neck; and belts buckled all over my body. Though I felt a bit more comfortable and at ease with this covering outfit, I still felt very embarrassed when I undressed at night. It was nighttime now, and I lay awake sitting on my bed, staring with troubled eyes at my scars. Samus' words still echoed in my mind: _I predict that, if you find her, she will light, and purify, your soul._

_Yes…my light…_

And it was at that moment that I knew I had to leave.

I packed what little I had (actually, there was nothing on my but my Buster Sword, a few potions and some Munny), dryly noting that Samus had discreetly taken my dagger. _Oh well; it probably would have been too tempting anyway. _I shuddered as that thought crossed my mind. I could _not_ die now, not now that I actually had a will to live, and that I knew where I was going.

After scribbling a hasty note for Samus, dear Samus, I left 200 Munny on the bed for him. His note read as follows:

_Samus – _

_I have a purpose now. I'm searching for my light. My deepest thanks go to you for pulling me out of my darkest hour and helping me realize that it was. I hope my Munny will pay for the potions (as you won't let me pay for the room)._

_                        -Cloud_

As I quietly crept downstairs, being sure not to awaken Samus, I felt lighter than I ever had before. I finally felt like my life had meaning: I was searching for my light.

_~To Be Continued_

_Author's Notes – _Wow, guys, I am _so sorry_ that I didn't get this chapter up sooner! My computer has been a mess since my aunt deleted a file that we need to run our computer. I'm amazed that I could even post this chapter, my computer is crapping out so bad ^_^; 

I have the oddest feeling that I'm gonna get flamed for this chapter…it's just a little flashback explaining why Aerith is Cloud's 'light' and showing how intense Cloud's feelings for her are. It really could be a stand-alone one-shot, but I think that it'll fit better in this story, and I'll probably refer back to this in later chapters. I will not tolerate flames about Cloud's suicide attempt, though, because I clearly warned you about that before the chapter started.

Well, I don't know who's point of view I'll go to next chapter. Probably Aerith…but maybe not…I don't know…and FINAL FANTASY X IS THE COOLEST GAME! I got it for Christmas and I can't stop playing it! That's another reason why this chapter is so late. ^_^;

Well, expect the next chapter anywhere from a week to two weeks! Bye, all! ~PP

 


	5. She Hated Him

When the Light Returned, chapter 5: by Phoenix Pinion

She hated him.

He had only been here two days, and he'd ruined everything. 

All of her hard work…gone. 

It had taken almost a year for her to gain Leon's trust, to become friends with him, to wheedle his past out of him, even to get him to show emotions. She could remember always talking while they were adventuring, telling him this (fond memories of her adventures with Aerith and the group), telling him that (what had happened to her after her world was destroyed), asking him about his past…though he had never answered. He barely spoke more than twenty words throughout their whole journey, but Yuffie finally managed to break him out of his shell.

_FLASHBACK_

"Oh, you should have seen his face!" Yuffie finishes her tale, bursting out in laughter at the memory. "He looked like he had just tried to eat a burned sewer rat!" The two walk down a forested path that supposedly leads to a certain "Traverse Town". Though Leon had only found the ninja girl, badly wounded and almost dead, about a month ago, the two have already grown to be close comrades. Yuffie's inane chatter fills any silence there might be, and she is amazing in battle. Though Leon hates to admit it even to himself, he had become lonely before he met her, wishing to find anyone from his world that may have survived. Yuffie is a fun, talkative young girl that, oddly, seems to fill the void in his new, wandering lifestyle. 

Yuffie looks over at him and is delighted to see a smirk on his face. She very much enjoys the man's company, even though he is very quiet, and she tries hard to entertain him with stories of her past and memories of her world; also, she feels indebted to him because he saved her life, and wants to pay him back whenever she can. "But that's Barret for ya," she giggles, "he's a crazy guy." Strangely enough, she feels no pain or grief as she remembers her teammate. She feels no anger when she thinks of the debris and shrapnel, all which is left of her world. Even though she is not the type of person to dwell on the past, she still surprises herself with the detachment she feels. It's as if Leon makes her forget her pain and fear…

"…I feel as if I know these people personally, even though I've never met them." Leon's sudden, unexpected statement makes Yuffie grin, though on the inside she rejoices. She loves the sound of his rich, deep voice, and always likes to hear him talk. She feels shivers skip down her spine, but suddenly realizes that it's not only because of her happiness.

"Brrr…it's getting cold. And dark," she notices. The sun is dipping slowly below the trees, and early stars are beginning to make their appearance. Though she is amazed by the lovely sunset (_The sunsets in my world were never as pretty as these are_, she thinks for the tenth time), she also warily draws her shurikens. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Leon draw his gunblade and hold it easily and lightly in his gloved hand. Heartless are more abundant at night, they have both noticed, and they have learned how to prepare accordingly. They walk in silence for several minutes, wanting to get as far as they can before being forced to bed down for the night, and Yuffie is uncomfortable by the quiet. Birds chirping are the only sounds they hear.

"I wonder what this 'Traverse Town' is," she finally says softly, feeling a need to say something. Leon's dark eyes are darting about, looking carefully for any danger (Heartless are almost impossible to see at night), but he shrugs a bit.

"I hear that it's a town for people who have lost their worlds," he answers, his voice so quiet it is almost inaudible. They both know the danger of talking and giving away their position at night, but Leon senses Yuffie's insecurity with silence. He guesses that there was a sort of gruesome silence when her world was destroyed, which explains why she must chat, about something or nothing, constantly. He does not positively know this, however. It's one of the few things she has not mentioned before. "Everyone who loses their world goes there, eventually." 

Yuffie nods in understanding. So many worlds are dying that it is no wonder there was such a place. It is so sad to think of such tragedy, but it angers her to think of the anguish Leon must be going through since he lost his friends. "Oh," she finishes, seemingly sealing up the conversation. 

After about an hour more of traveling (fighting a few stray Heartless along the way), they finally decide to catch a few hours of sleep, and stray about forty yards off of the little-used path into the thick forest; tonight they will use the ground as a bed, and finish the rest of their meager food supplies. Yuffie hunts for small bits of firewood on the ground as Leon finds a suitably dry and flat patch of land. Soon they have a small, but nonetheless eager, fire burning, and are quietly chewing on the last of their food. 

"It's so cold," Yuffie whispers to herself, huddling into a ball in an attempt to warm up. She is used to humid tropical forests and hot deserts, and this certainly is not as temperate as those. Her shivering increases and she scoots as close as she can to the fire without getting burned. It doesn't help much.

Suddenly, something warm and heavy is draped gently over her shoulders; it immediately warms her, and she gasps. Looking behind her in shock, she sees Leon, without his thick fur jacket, smiling at her. "You certainly aren't used to these climates," he says gently, and sits next to her. And, as if that show of – affection? comradeship? – isn't enough, he quietly encircles her waist with his arm. "Are you still cold?"

Hardly daring to move, Yuffie stares at the fire, realizing the enormity of what just happened. Leon, the man who had been cold and unfeeling, barely acknowledging her presence, had just displayed an unbelievable amount of kindness. She can only nod at his question, not trusting her voice if she were to speak. For once, she enjoys the silence as she quietly lays her head on his shoulder. A few hours pass before she falls asleep against Leon's shoulder. Leon stares into the forest, staying awake far into the night, trying to analyze what he had just done and why…

_END FLASHBACK_

During their journey, they had certainly grown close. Even when Yuffie had met Aerith again, she felt more comradely with Leon than with her. She had just felt _awkward _with Aerith, even now; Yuffie had _seen _her die! Yuffie had _grieved _over her death! And it was the same with Cloud. Leon was the only person with whom she did not feel ill at ease. And now…

Leon was dead. And Yuffie hated Cloud for it. 

Of course, Leon had not physically died. His spirit had died…and that was even worse. A shell was all that he was, a hollow body wishing and waiting to die.  

In only two days, walls around Leon's heart were torn down, built up, and destroyed again. Yuffie had watched it all from afar, watched the man whom she thought could never cry, never despair, never die. She had cried to herself in the safety of her room, cursing Cloud's name for coming back. _Everything was fine without you_, she had cried, _nobody wanted to see you again!_

Sure, she had really liked the guy when her world was still intact. She had a crush of sorts on him, even though he seemed troubled. She taught herself to go on without his sarcastic mannerism and handsome body when she had barely escaped the destruction of her world. It had taken awhile to accept the fact that he would never come back, but once she had, she didn't dwell on it…but she knew that Aerith had.

_FLASHBACK_

"Yuffie, did he ever mention me? Cloud, I mean." Laying on their backs and staring at the uniquely starless sky, Aerith and Yuffie quietly talk. Though usually Yuffie converses with Leon at night, she is with Aerith tonight, and they have been discussing various subjects. Now, they have moved on to Cloud as a subject of conversation.

Folding her arms behind her head and resting it on them, the ninja girl ponders the question. She keeps her eyes trained on the dark blue sky as she answers. "Sometimes he did. When we fought different enemies, he would sometimes say things, like, 'This is for Aerith!' And when we talked about Sephiroth, he would always mention you and how he would avenge you. I think he sometimes had nightmares about your death too, but if he did he never mentioned it." Yuffie feels a chill skip down her spine as she mentions Aerith's death. She had always felt awkward talking to her. She had _died_, for goodness sakes! It makes her feel as if she is talking to a ghost. 

"Oh…so, Cloud…did he love me?" Aerith's voice begins to waver, and Yuffie knows how close to tears the girl is. She still had not yet accepted his death. Yuffie sighs in despair.

"Aerith, what does it matter if he loved you or not? He's…he's dead. He isn't just going to walk through the door tomorrow! You shouldn't dwell on the past. There's someone who loves you right now and is alive. Why don't you think about him instead?" Of course, they both knew about whom she talked about: Leon. 

_I love her, Yuffie, more than anyone I've ever loved before._ His words penetrate Yuffie's mind, and she suddenly feels very cold, though the temperature is warm. Aerith's sobs are the only things that can be heard in the silence. "But I don't love him," she cries. "Not like Cloud."  

_END FLASHBACK_

When she had heard that, Yuffie had just wanted to scream, _get _over_ him, Aerith! He won't come back!_ But he had, and Leon was dying because of it. 

It was as though Aerith had undergone a total emotion change when she had seen Cloud. She ignored Leon's silent plea for answers in his tearful eyes, or maybe didn't notice them because of her sickening love for the man, who had supposedly come back from the dead. Yuffie never heard exactly how Cloud had survived the destruction of their world, and how he had managed to find them in Hollow Bastion, but she didn't really want to hear. She just wanted him to leave. But she knew that she would never get her wish for that. At least, not while Aerith was with him…

When Cloud had explained what had happened to him while he was gone, he showed his scars of when he had attempted suicide, first tracing his right and left wrist, then unwinding his red scarf and tilting his chin upwards. Yuffie felt like slapping him: _Don't give Leon any ideas, moron! _her mind screamed, and she wanted to retch at the sugary-sweet sight of Aerith sobbing desperately into Cloud's shoulder, fingering his scars as he grimly embraced her. Leon simply stared blankly from the doorway. His eyes had never shown such intensity before – shining with unshed, desperate tears, flames of despair and a sort of bleak rage kindled like a large brown fireplace inside of them. However, even as that thought crossed her mind, the fires in his eyes were doused with the waters of anguish and sheer dread as Cloud nuzzled Aerith's neck. And as his lips claimed hers, Leon flinched as if he had been physically slapped, and quickly walked out of the room. 

            That was one of the more painful memories of the past two days for Yuffie: seeing Leon slowly break down at the sight of his first and only love shamelessly shunning him. Aerith had not spoken one word to her or him since Cloud had returned; it was as though they were in their own little world together. More than once Yuffie had barely restrained herself from slapping one of them. _Don't you see his anguish? _She cried to herself. _Can't you see his pain?_

            He had not even left his room for almost a day now. Yuffie didn't even think that he had eaten at all since Cloud had come back. She had taken it upon herself to fix him a small bowl of soup (_If he dies from this, it's _not_ going to be from starving himself,_ she thought grimly), and now she headed to his room, slowly and with dragging steps; Leon's depression was rubbing off onto her. As well as making him eat, she planned to have a long talk with him about Aerith and Cloud, and see if she could help him through it. His door was shut tightly, but unlocked, so she gently opened it and began to walk inside. 

            "Leon…I made you some…_Leon! _Oh my God!" She screamed in panic; the bowl fell unheeded from her hands and broke hard on the glass floor as her feet carried her yelling into the room…

Leon was dead. And Yuffie hated Cloud for it.

_~To Be Continued_

_Author's Notes – _Oh, no! What does the last sentence mean? What's wrong with Leon? To be honest, I don't know either. I will be just as surprised as you guys when this ends…so if you review, then help me by making suggestions! I will try to use them if you do. Thank you! 

This chapter is a trip, I know. I am very tired right now. yawns And I'm sick. I'm kinda on a DayQuil high right now. It shows, 'cause this chapter sucks! I just know I'm gonna get flamed for this piece of crap!  I'm sorry for posting it and making y'all suffer through it. And I am also sorry that it took me so long to type it.  

Anyway, I'll try real hard to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm going to need some reviews, though, possibly with suggestions for my next chapter, before I begin to write again. So hey! Don't be shy! Review! I'm gonna need it for this next chapter. ^_^ I Thank all of you for your awesomeness because you read this! Bye! ~PP


	6. The Confrontation

When the Light Returned, chapter 6: by Phoenix Pinion

Disclaimer – I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All that I own is the story idea. Please don't sue

            Though there were four warring beings inside it, the library was silent. The books there would have quite a story to tell of the four, if they could talk, but alas they kept their secrets. Leaning against a bookshelf, Leon sat stone-faced and solemn. The only things about him with the remotest bit of emotion were his hooded eyes; whenever those deep orbs looked upon Aerith and Cloud basking in each other's embrace, they would mute themselves with pain and anguish. He looked disheveled and a bit dirty, but it was the tiny slice in his throat that caught Cloud's eye.

            The youth that had come back from the grave flicked his gaze over to Leon. His shrewd, calculating eyes noticed how troubled and complicated the man seemed. Cloud did not know how the two had met in the first place, but Leon's unrequited love for Aerith had apparently depressed him so much that he had attempted suicide. If Yuffie had not found him seconds before the act had been committed and stopped him (leaving the small scar on his throat from where the knife had started its job), he would be dead. But Cloud could understand why Leon would try to kill himself over Aerith, even if he did not know the man; Cloud had tried himself, after all. The stunningly beautiful flower girl had an…_effect _on one; he just could not explain it. Being without her would be like being without a necessity of life. Food, perhaps. Sighing a bit, he held Aerith a little bit tighter, not knowing _what _he'd do if he lost her again. 

            His gaze shifted to Yuffie. His mere annoyance at the girl had now turned to disgust. She had hardly spoken three words to Cloud since he had returned, only given him hate-filled glares and glances. She obviously held Leon in a very special place in her heart, the way she was protecting him like that. Right after Leon's suicide attempt, she had barged in on them, hysterically screaming about Leon. "We're going to settle this," she had yelled, "I can't stand it anymore!" She had ushered them to the library, and now they had sat in silence, Cloud and Aerith on one side of the library, Leon and Yuffie on the other, for a few minutes. It reminded the icy warrior of a boxing ring. He snorted to himself at the absurd thought, then glanced again at the ninja. Cold brown eyes glowered at him before looking away.  

            The ninja's hatred for him confused Cloud so. In fact, she had always confused him. The blue-eyed warrior could remember when he had a world: even then, she had been an enigmatic, and often frustrating, girl. She had stolen their materia not once, but twice, forcing them to go on a wild-goose chase all around her hometown to find her. And once they had found her, the stupid girl had gone and gotten herself captured, forcing Cloud and his party to fight an absurdly difficult machine before finally getting their materia back. That had been only one of her traitorous actions that had infuriated Cloud while traveling with her. And now she hated him, also? Cloud had always liked to believe that she had a crush of sorts on him, but now her loathing of him was very apparent. But what did it matter, anyhow, so long as he had Aerith?

            Ah, Aerith. His light. The girl who had almost inadvertently ended his life, but then had saved it instead. She was the only reason for his existence; without her, his soul was shrouded in darkness. He could not imagine life without her any longer; his agonizing time in his former world without her had been enough. Every hour he had not been with her he had cried inside. Every nightmare he had had concerning her death had slowly killed him a little bit more. Every time he had seen a flower, any type of flower, he had almost burst into tears at the thought of how they had first met. Her death had killed him, too, and only the thought of revenge had kept him alive as a shell of his former self, a body with no soul and hardly enough will to stay alive. But now, here she was, leaning back comfortingly into his warm embrace, his hands interlocked around her waist, his nose inhaling her warm, almost flower-like scent. Oh, God, he would never let her go again. Never. The pain of being without her was just…hellish. He shuddered, then tightened his hug.

            "Damn it, Cloud!" The sudden yell from Yuffie caused everyone to jolt. Cloud lifted his eyes upward until they met Yuffie's. "You've ruined everything! Everything was fine before you showed up. I wish you would just go back to where you came from!" Cloud felt his irascible temper quickly flare up at her accusations; now his dislike was hatred. What right did she have to say that to him? Luckily, before he decided to physically teach the ninja a lesson, Aerith piped up.

            "Yuffie, please listen to me." Her voice was quiet, but it shook just a bit with anger at Yuffie's outburst. "You don't have any right to insult Cloud like that. He's going to stay here whether you like it or not." 

            "What about _Leon_?" Yuffie screeched back, walking closer to the Flower Girl. Leon's eyes didn't even register that she had said his name. They seemed…dead. "Have you even noticed him since Cloud," she spat the name, "came back?? Did you know he tried to commit suicide over you? You haven't said one word to him since your little Cloud came back!"

            "Leon…" Aerith hesitated, finally looking in the man's direction. Leon's face slowly lifted. His dull eyes stared into hers, and she felt herself shiver. But she had to do what she had to do, and she continued, "Leon, I'm sorry, but Cloud…he just…" she groped for the right words, but couldn't seem to find them. "Well, Cloud and I are in an important stage of our lives right now! Why don't you two accept the truth and support us?"

            Leon didn't make a sound. Yuffie visibly shook with rage, but she let Aerith continue in her rant anyway.

            "We all know that Cloud loves me," she continued, basking in his warm, tight embrace around her middle. "And that I love Leon."

            A sudden, impossible silence settled over the room. Aerith, eyes wide with horror of her slip, clapped her hands over her mouth, and the arms around her waist abruptly loosened, then limply fell off of her completely. Leon had not moved; only his eyes even registered what she had said. They were focused on Aerith's in incredulous disbelief, waiting, begging her to confirm or deny what had just been said. 

            "Shit," Yuffie breathed in shock, her wide eyes staring at Aerith and begging the question that was on everyone's lips…

_~To be Coninued_

_            Author's Notes – _Yeah, yeah, this chapter is short, especially after your long, long wait for it. I'm sorry! But I know what I'm going to do for the next few chapters, so I think they might be up more quickly. Maybe. I hope. ^_^;;;

            This chapter mostly has Cloud's POV, but I very briefly switched to Yuffie's, then Aerith's. I think the next chappie will have either Leon's POV, or Aerith's. Help me decide by reviewing and telling which you would rather read next.

            But yeah. If you didn't notice, Aerith was _supposed _to say that she loves Cloud. I tried to make it kinda shocking, but it's only like that if it were acted out loud. (don't ask.) Yep, Aerith was supposed to say Cloud…but her heart spoke differently…or did it? Heh, I know a whole lot of people are pissed now, because they were positive that Leon and Yuffie would get together. I don't know, they might, but I didn't want the story to get too predictable. ^_^ I still don't know how the final couples are going to shape out. I wanted to keep the field open anyway. Sorry if I pissed you off with this chapter. 

            And you might say that I'm contradicting myself majorly with Aerith saying that, but I'm the author!! I can do that!! I HAVE THE POWER! BWAHAHA! …cough 

            Well, yeah. Thank you very much, all of you, for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. The next chappie should be up in about a week or two. Thanks, all! ~PP


	7. I Love Him, I Love Him Not

When The Light Returned: Chapter Seven, by Phoenix Pinion

_Disclaimer – _I do not own Kingdom Hearts. All that I own is the story idea. Please don't sue

            The Hibiscus flower is very lovely. The color of its petals can range from white to dark blue, with any color or combination of colors in between; there are five round petals to a flower, arranged around its center in radial symmetry similar to a starfish. It had been the first flower that Aerith had ever received, as a final gift from her mother. Her gift had had petals that were colored not unlike a fiery red and orange sunset, with a sunny yellow streak across the edges that perfectly complemented the bloom. With painstaking care, and eyes wide with wonder and awe, Aerith had planted it, and immediately had fallen in love with flowers, growing, and life itself.

            The fact that this tiny blossom had turned her life in such a positive direction made it Aerith's favorite plant of all.  Many years back in time, when she had still lived with her true mother, she had received an encyclopedia completely devoted to flora; from the largest of magnificent trees to the tiniest, most pitiful weed, all things growing were covered in it. And little Aerith, too young to even read, had gazed with fascination at the lushly colored paintings of exotic flowers, staring for hours and analyzing every tiny detail of one before slowly turning a page to the next. Having never left the dark and dreary slums of Sector 7, she had never seen any real foliage in her life (nothing more than the meager portions of vegetables on her dinner plate at night), and was absolutely enthralled in the glamorous world she could escape to simply by opening the book. When she learned to read, she looked at the book all the more often, now hungrily devouring the endless pools of knowledge that were contained within it, the pools that were in her grasp at last. Within weeks she had read the book from cover to cover and knew more about growing flowers than a gardener themselves would – and the flowers she produced with that knowledge showed it.

            After her world had been destroyed, Aerith had only managed to save one of her flowers from the beautiful garden that she had planted: a small, plain-looking purple Hibiscus. Grimly shielding the tiny blossom from the elements, clutching it lightly with a palmful of soil, she made her way to Traverse Town. Having already realized that it was most likely the only connection to her world that she had left, she made it even more of a priority to watch over the tiny plant's health as she searched for a world to stop in. When she finally reached Traverse Town, however, no one had even heard of a Hibiscus, let alone had tools for gardening; the looks that she had received were the blankest, most glassy-eyed stares that she had gotten since she was a Flower Girl back in the slums. However, it was said that Aerith could come up with a solution to everything, and once again the determined girl pulled through: the bloom was soon displayed on a windowsill, sucking up as much artificial light as it could, inside of a small drinking cup the girl had bought at the General Store. Soil that she had painstakingly scooped from the cracks of each cobblestone nestled it snugly inside of its new home. Every day, she carefully watered it with her own drinking supply, and soon her hard work had paid off…

            That tiny Hibiscus had evolved in the large garden that was now growing in Aerith's room, the garden that she was sitting in the midst of. Her room was more of an arboretum than a bedroom, devoted to her flowers and not as much to her comfort; hundreds of plants were lined up on neat rows on her floor, twining, vine-like, up her wall. She kept small pots housing tiny buds that had not yet bloomed yet on her dresser. Her small bed also had vines of flowers growing steadily up her bedposts. All in all, her room simply exploded with the wonderful colors and aromatic scents of her flowers. After all, her room was the only place in Hollow Bastion that was suitable for housing flowers, so she crammed as many of them as she could into her small space. Somehow, she felt uncomfortable when not in the presence of her blossoms, most likely because they reminded her so much of the home she could not let go of, of her destroyed world…of Cloud.

            Gloomily, Aerith shifted position a bit until she was cross-legged. Tired and confused eyes of hers slowly wondered over her flowers, her pride and joy, her comfort. Whenever she needed to think, she either accompanied Yuffie to stargaze and discuss the matter, or sat in her room amidst her flowers, finding their calming and comforting effect always able to help her. For once, however, they were not assisting her at all in her pondering and decision-making. After almost four hours of confused, wandering, and almost panicked thoughts, Aerith was no further along than she had been four hours before. 

She wanted to _talk _to someone, anyone that would listen – that would be the best solution for her to figure out what was right and what was wrong - but she knew that was out of the question at the moment. After the fiasco in the library (she shook her head in bewilderment simply thinking about it), everyone was alienated from her for their own separate reasons: Leon no longer seemed to know what was right and what was wrong anymore, and Aerith could understand why. Cloud seemed more hurt than confused, as he quickly had retreated from the library to do thought of his own. Yuffie was simply enraged at Aerith for "leading everyone on", for saying one thing and possibly meaning another. Aerith was even a bit angry with herself for this reason; did her mind say "Leon" for fear of her saying something that her heart would eventually regret? …Or was it the other way around? Nothing about love made sense anymore; all logic had been thrown out the window, and anything she tried to ponder simply proved to further confuse and upset her.

It _still _was unknown to her why she said Leon's name instead of Cloud's. While Yuffie had yelled at her, Aerith had rehearsed her planned speech in her head. It was _supposed _to sound like this: "Cloud and I are in an important stage of our lives right now! Why don't you two accept the truth and support us? We all know that Cloud loves me, and that I love Cloud. Leon…I must say that I only love you as a friend. A friend I never want to lose, of course…but nothing more than a friend." And she _had _felt that way about Leon – he was a good friend, an absolutely wonderful friend, but her feelings did not extend any farther than that. _Now,_ however, she was not sure at all. How _did _she feel about Leon? No amount of thought could yet yield an answer for her…

After all, she loved Cloud. It was Cloud who had risked his life several times on her behalf, Cloud who had quested throughout every type of world imaginable searching for her, Cloud who had literally been to Hell and back for her…of course she loved him. How could she not love him when he showed such utter devotion and love to her? In her mind's eye she pictured the scars he had quietly shown her, with his green eyes shining with unshed tears as he thought of close he had been to dying, and she saw her shaking fingers tracing them lightly. Beginning to tremble, Aerith shut her large brown eyes. Without thinking, her hand slowly arose to her throat as a wont she had developed, and she gently closed her hand around the pendant that she always wore around her neck. 

            _Leon gave that pendant to you, _a tiny whisper of her mind suddenly told her. Aerith jolted. _He told you not to wear it if you did not love him…remember? …Remember?_

FLASHBACK 

            It was another starry night, cool and dark, in Hollow Bastion. Aerith walked briskly down the hallways, feeling warm and cheerful after a nice dinner with Yuffie and Leon. After they had cleaned up, Leon had invited her to watch the stars and talk for a few hours, and she had gladly accepted his offer. She felt a little shiver of happiness wrack her frame as she stepped outside, feeling her bare toes settle on the warm ground; she had had a wonderful day, and she was expected it to get even better as she walked towards Leon, who was already seated at the usual star-watching spot. 

            "Hey, you came," Leon smiled at her as she sat next to him, eyes seeming to light up just at the sight of her. Aerith gave one of her dazzling smiles to him and took a seat beside him. She tensed for just a moment as his arm slipped around her waist, but then gave in and relaxed into his warm embrace. 

            It was a very pleasant, relaxing night for Aerith. In the cuddle of one of her best friend's arms, she sat and idly chatted away with him about hardly anything at all: the stars, constellations, and small trivialities in their lives at the moment; neither felt awkward or depressed, and they talked about whatever was on their mind. 

            Soon, there began to be a lull in their quiet conversation as fatigue began to show up in their minds. Quietly, Aerith yawned and snuggled a bit closer to Leon, beginning to close her eyes and rest; she had to admit that she did feel very comfortable and fulfilled within his grasp. As if nothing could hurt her, almost. As if Leon would protect her no matter what. It was a very pleasant feeling; it almost reminded her of Cloud. 

            "Aerith," Leon whispered, and she jolted, realizing she had started to doze off. "Aerith, I need to show you something." His voice sounded calm and cool, like he had rehearsed saying that in exactly the right way, or like he had wanted to say it for a long time and had not had the courage to. The arm that had held her gently let her loose so that he could grab something in the pocket of his coat, and when he showed her what it was…

            "Oh, Leon," Aerith gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in shock. It was a beautiful green pendant, held in place by a silky smooth black ribbon. The pendant was very large, about half the size of her palm, and the most gorgeous color of emerald green that had ever graced her vision. "Is it…yours?"

            "It was my mother's," Leon whispered, handing it over to her wondering hands for inspection as he continued. "She wore it all the time. I'm not sure where she got it; from my father, maybe. She gave it to me, before she died, and I always carried it in my pocket to remind me of her. It was the only thing I was able to salvage when my world was destroyed."

            "It's…beautiful!" Aerith gasped, still in shock over its brilliantly lustrous jade color. It almost seemed to glow in her hands.

            "It's yours." Leon whispered. 

            There was a moment of shocked silence as Aerith struggled to digest what he had said. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open as she turned to him. "…This? Mine?" she finally blurted. "Oh no, Leon, I can't…it was your mother's…it's yours…I…"

            "There's nothing I can do with it anymore," Leon whispered. "If it stays in my pocket much longer without anyone wearing it, it will lose its beauty. And I cannot wear it. I think it will look beautiful on you. But…" he hesitated for a moment. "I…I only want you to wear it on one condition. I…only want you to wear it if you love me." He took a deep breath before he continued. "No matter what, it's yours. But if you don't love me, then please don't wear it…set it on your dresser, pack it up with other belongings, but don't wear it…" he trailed off, a blush burning his face, obviously thinking that he had made a selfish request. Aerith stared for a moment, trying to figure out what he was trying to prove to himself by doing this. Then, without thinking, more on a whim than anything else, she gently clasped the pendant around her neck…

END FLASHBACK 

__

            Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought of that night between her and Leon. It was before he had ever told him that he loved her, and yet she had done something like that. It had seemed such a natural thing to do, to fasten that pendant around her neck; she had not even been thinking of love when she had done it. _Why? Why did I do that? Was I selfishly pursuing my own desires, or did I want Leon to be happy even if it was all a lie? Or…_

_            Or did I really love him?_

Love had been such a petty thing for her back then. She did not particularly believe in it, or maybe she just did not believe that it could happen to her. After her death, and then Cloud's disappearance, she felt a tiny amount of bitterness, though it was so small that even she hardly knew it was there; it could have also been fear, fear that if she opened up and loved someone again, something would happen like it had with Cloud, and her love would be cruelly taken away from her. She was perhaps trying to justify how she had let herself get so close to Leon when she had put on the pendant. _I love him, _she remembered thinking, _and I love him as a friend. I don't love anyone as more than that…only someone that I will never see again. _That had been her justification, she remembered. But had her love as a friend for Leon ever grown into something…more? 

            Idly, without thinking, she gently skimmed her fingers over the nearest flower to her. Her fingers danced across one silky smooth, light blue petal, and she whispered, "He loves me…" but the moment the quietly mumbled words left her lips she realized how foolishly wrong they sounded, and she amended, "I love him…"

            Her fingers slid to another petal. "I love him not…"

            Now her thumb traced the curve of the next petal. "I love him…"

            The fourth petal she lightly tapped as she whispered, "I love him not…"

            "I love him." The final petal lightly yielded to her long, thin fingers. A sudden panicky, despairing laugh bubbled up inside of her. _Yes, I do love him, _she thought sadly. _But which one do I love?_

_"There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness." –Friedrich Nietzsche_

_~To Be Continued_

Author's Notes – Wow…this chapter is long. By far the longest chapter in this story so far. I haven't written for so long that when I finally did sit down and start typing, idea after idea started to rush into my head…I just couldn't stop until I had them all written down in a fairly logical sequence. Which is basically what this chapter is. I'm not exactly sure if I'm proud of it or not…it's very, very long, slightly boring, and covers many different topics all in one chapter. It's also not exactly what I would call "well-written", either. Oh well. 

And about Aerith in this chapter: I have always envisioned her to be this way. You know, she'd be just the type of person who would plant flowers in her room. I don't think that she is obsessed with flowers; I just think that they are there to comfort her and to remind her of her life back in the slums. Maybe I made her seem slightly obsessed, but that is just the way I see her. And at the end of this chapter, when she is playing the age-old "he loves me, he loves me not" type game, I did not have her rip the petals out as that would kill one of her flowers. And she would never purposefully kill one of her flowers like that. ^_^ And one more thing: the Hibiscus flower is my favorite type of flower. Hence the references all throughout the chapter to it. ^_^

And I would like to apologize my brains out for taking almost six months (six months! Can you believe it?? ^o^ ) to update. My schoolteachers this year are very homework-oriented, so I'm always working on that. I do like to think I have a social life, and since more than half of my friends next year are leaving for college, I'd like to see them as much as possible. I just haven't had much time completely to myself lately to sit down, focus completely on a subject, and write about it. Hence this chapter…I would like to call it a creative outlet of all of the wandering ideas I've had in my head lately. ^_~ If you do not like this chapter and would like me to replace it, please, _please _review me and say so. If I get enough people telling me it was crap and to take it away immediately, I will. ^_^ And I will rewrite another chapter in its place.

So, thank you for reading this and (hopefully) for reviewing, too. If you guys have any questions, you can email me at Phoenix_Pinion51@yahoo.com. Thanks, y'all! See you at the next update. (and I will try to shorten my Author's Notes at the end of the next one too ^_^ ) ~PP


	8. Things Have Changed

_When The Light Returned, Chapter Eight: by Phoenix Pinion_

_Disclaimer – _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of its characters. I simply don't the story idea. Please do not sue

Nothing is the same anymore.__

Ever since he's been here…well…nothing has been _right. _It is hard to explain, really. But there just seems to be auras of…of…I don't know, _wrongness _in the place. Aerith, ignoring Leon? Hardly speaking a word to him? Preposterous! It was, at least, until _he _showed up. Leon, hiding in his room all day? Refusing to eat or drink? Attempting suicide? Utterly ridiculous. At least, that is what I thought until, you guessed it, _he _showed up.

Hell…I even am doubting myself now. Back when I had a world, I never doubted anything I did. When I stole my teammate's materia and ventured to Wutai, I had no reservations, not for even a second. It was all for the good of my struggling hometown, I thought. Cloud and the others could fend for themselves. Even when I was captured by that machine and rescued by the very people I had stolen from, I did not have any misgivings about my earlier actions. They even let me rejoin their party, and I still did not regret what I had done. I just chalked their forgiveness up to my dazzling personality.

Any and all of the emotions I have ever felt in my life have not been doubted by me. I would not call myself egotistical, but I must say that I have never, ever second-guessed myself. But now, _he _comes back, and here I am, not knowing which direction is up, confused about my own thoughts and scruples for the first time.

It was truly obvious from the moment he laid eyes on Aerith's pretty face, her entrancing smile and her lovely green eyes that Leon was head over heels for the girl. I could immediately see it when he brought the little hibiscus flower up to his nose and sniffed, and when that adorably goofy and embarrassed smile broke out on his face. A few weeks after that first meeting, he admitted to me that he really was in love with her, that she was The One. He clearly was ashamed to be talking to me about such a mushy and lovey-dovey topic, from the way he did not want to meet my eyes and the little blush on his cheeks. I mean, come on – Leon, Mr. Badass himself, forced to confide in and ask the advice of a friend about a love interest? "Um, yeah…I really do like her…a lot." He mumbled the words, his eyes shifting unusually frequently to any random in the room except my face. I could not help but smile at his awkwardly expressed love, feeling a surge of happiness that he had finally found someone for himself.

Then, I did not doubt my feelings. The whole time during those three years, I did not have second thoughts as I subtly tried to nudge the two together through conveniently placed romantic dinners, starlit talks that I ducked out of, and my separate conversations with the two of them about the subject. I simply felt devious and slightly manipulative as I watched the two of them get closer. In my mentality, all of my pushes were for a good cause. Leon could truly be happy and finally be able to get over the death of his former lover, family and world. Aerith could stop having nightmares about Cloud, and learn to love someone else. With that in mind, I felt no jealousies, no angers, just happiness whenever my eyes caught Leon awkwardly taking Aerith's hand in his, or Aerith shyly smiling at him across the dinner table.

_"Look at this," Leon murmured to Yuffie, leaning over his bed to rummage quietly in a dresser drawer. Yuffie was sitting next to him on his large bed, and leaned forward eagerly. She always loved to talk to him late at night when one, or both, of them could not sleep, and tonight was no exception. She felt as though she could discuss anything with her friend and he would understand. She had nothing to discuss, but it was a comforting feeling, nonetheless. Leon finished his searching and produced a small bundle of rags held carefully in his hands; disappointed and confused, Yuffie cocked an eyebrow at him. "Wait for it," he winked, and slowly unraveled the package. As the final strip fell away, Yuffie's deep brown eyes widened to saucers. A beautiful large green pendant was facing her, and the light was shimmering off of it in such a way that she could perfectly see her reflection on its face._

_ "God, Leon, it's gorgeous!" were the only words that she was able to utter. "Where did you get it?"_

_ "My mother," the man replied quietly, as if saying it loudly would ruin the mystique that the necklace had created. Obviously Yuffie's reaction pleased him as he continued, "it was the only thing I could take with me when my world died."_

_ "Wow," she breathed. It really was a stunning piece of jewelry; it seemed to have alight source of its own, and cast a light emerald glow in the half-lit room. Her still-wide eyes rose to his face, and she suddenly felt deeply privileged to be able to get a private glimpse such as this one into his life. He smiled at her, then, with a move that surprised both of them, reached around her and gently tied the soft black ribbons to her throat. Leaning back, his smile seemed more emotional than usual to Yuffie as her shocked hands flew to the pendant that was now around her neck._

_ "You look stunning, Mistress Yuffie." While there was a certain element of joking in his voice, it seemed very serious as well. _

_ "Leon…" she murmured, unable to say anything else but his name. Unexpected feelings of wonderment were beginning to shoot through her, and a hesitant grin broke out on her face. The man in question replied with a handsome smile on his rugged face before he became serious again._

_ "Yuffie…I want to give this necklace to Aerith." _

_ A sharp stab of betrayal and anger briefly rushed through her thoughts. Aerith? Aerith did not deserve something as gorgeous as this. But just as quickly as her mind thought it, the furious reflection was brushed away by happiness. _Yay! _It chirped in Yuffie's brain. _Maybe this will be the push Aerith needs to finally get over Cloud's death. _She beamed at him happily as she untied the ribbons and gently set the beautiful pendant back onto Leon's palm._

_ "It will match her eyes wonderfully," she whispered, hardly noticing the way her heart lit up when Leon grinned hopefully at gratefully at her…_

I always wanted to help him out with his Aerith Angst (as I soon affectionately dubbed it in my mind), putting aside my own emotions to make he and Aerith happy. I figured, if the two of them were content, then I was too. But now…questions have entered my uneasy mind. I just want Leon to be happy…right?

I honestly do not believe I can answer that question right now. Because when I think of it, I think of how my heart has soared whenever he has held me. At the time it happened, I simply had kept it at the back of my mind, pushed it away and thought of Aerith and Leon's love for her. It never used to bother me that I would feel oddly complete when he was around – being around him makes me think of nothing but Leon and myself, and all thoughts of my world and former friends are erased. No one has ever had that effect on me before. It is an odd feeling, but one that I rather enjoy. At first I told myself it was because Leon is a true friend, one that has the ability to help me out with my own inner demons without even realizing it.

But now…I don't know. Are those feelings he gives me something…more?

Lately, I have been supporting him more than I ever have. Most of my time and energy since Cloud has returned has been spent on Leon; on comforting him from sadness, on wiping away the tears, and on holding him when nothing else will seem to help. "She never loved me," he'd gasp into my shoulder, sobbing helplessly and clinging to me like a lifeline. "It's alright, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright," I would desperately reply, trying to be as reassuring as I could as I gently rubbed his back in circles with my small hands. As these sessions took place, I would be seething inside at Cloud and Aerith. A part of me would be absolutely disgusted at them for putting poor Leon through such misery. However, another part of me would be basking in Leon's embrace…shuddering with delight at the feel of his strong arms around me…trembling with jealousy that the tears he shed were over another woman and that he did not feel the same way about me…

I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. I've never felt this way before – about _anyone. _Especially not Leon! Not the man who found me dying on the side of the road and healed me, took me under his wing, gave me a home and a friendship. He should be the last one that I have any strong feelings towards. However, my mind has been thinking lately of that night; the night he put his coat over my shoulders and let me sleep in his arms. That night is one of the fondest memories I carry since I ended up at Traverse Town, and later, Hollow Bastion.

Urgh, I'm the one that's supposed to be _sensible _around here, damnit! I'm the one that's supposed to know what to do – the one that can help both Aerith and Leon out with love problems. I am not supposed to have a problem of my own! Especially one like this.

Do I even _want _Leon to be with Aerith anymore? Am I only comforting him so I can make him feel better, so I can hold him and let him hold me?

Do I…love him?

God, this is all so confusing. Cloud never should have come here. Things could have stayed the same as they always have been; Leon could have continued to follow Aerith blindly, lovingly, with those cutely awkward displays of affection and love. Aerith could have continued to slowly warm up to him, and continued to smile those pretty smiles at him. The three of us could have remained close friends and continued to have enjoyable and entertaining times together.

But now everything is ruined.

On one hand, I wish Cloud never would have come here. But on the other, I'm glad that he did…

Do I really want Leon to love Aerith? Or…or do I want him to love _me _instead…?

_To Be Continued_

_Author's Notes – Oh, I'm sure all of you guys expected this. A genuinely confused and angsty chapter about Yuffie and her forbidden love for Leon. She's finally starting to realize that, all these years, she was really falling in love with him and not just becoming a closer friend with him. But does Leon feel the same way? Who knows? I kinda surprised myself with this chapter, because it really has nothing to do with the current situation our heroes are in – it's only a chapter from Yuffie's POV. You'd think that she'd be so angry at everyone that this chapter would simply be a rant of sorts, like chapter 5. But I guess she's surprising everyone, especially herself, with her confusion. She's pretty mad, but almost madder at herself for feeling this way than at anyone else._

_And, oooooh, controversy! Holy crap, I never would have thought I'd get so many varied remarks about this story. About half the people that reviewed would prefer Cloud/Aerith. The other half wanted Leon/Aerith. And a few people thought I should stick with Leon/Yuffie. Well, I can tell you right now that there's no way I can please everybody with the coupling(s?) that I have chosen for this story. Hopefully you will like it simply for how it is written, however, rather than the coupling(s?) that I end up with. Thanks a lot for telling me your opinions on this!_

_Personally, I really don't like this chapter. It shows no emotion and has nothing to do with the story. Hell, even the flashback is oddly placed and really doesn't have much to do with anything. I may take it down and rewrite it if enough people tell me to. I'm really, really not pleased with how this turned out, but I wanted to do a chapter somewhat similar to this and this was all that I could do with it, no matter how hard I tinkered with it. Oh well…I hope you guys like it, at least! ducks as the two fans she has left pelt her with rotten tomatoes Yeah, I know it's been ages…what, a year or something? …since I updated this story. It's the summer now, and hopefully I can start updating a little more regularly. Hopefully there's still at least one person that realizes I finally updated. Please review if you read this and like/dislike/hate/love/insert emotion here it. I wanna hear from anyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys, I really do!! Till the next update, PP_


	9. Something Was Different

_When the Light Returned, Chapter Nine_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story idea, don't sue please. _

It had only been about a week since his life was ruined.

Was it five days, six days? Eight or even nine? It was a mystery to him; he no longer kept track of days. The events that had ruined his life were still fresh in his mind, but since they had happened everything seemed a blur. A blur of nothingness, really…of lonely days and nights spent sobbing hopelessly into his pillow, or into Yuffie's arms. Whichever one was closest, really.

Well, maybe not everything was a blur. His suicide attempt stood out in his mind, actually, more than anything else did. Maybe it was because he had wanted to go through with it so badly before Yuffie had stopped him – so badly that he shook with anticipation just thinking of it. Beginning to cry helplessly, she yanked the knife from his hand, and he stared at her with those hollow, dead eyes of hers, the ones that pleaded for her to leave him alone and let him finish the job. He'd stared at her and she must have seen that emotion, that begging, because she grew terrified by it, and grabbed him in her arms. She held him for almost ten minutes before he finally broke down and began to lightly weep into her shoulder.

That was the only thing that Leon had really thought about since Cloud had returned. All he could feel was that knife beginning to nick his throat, the tiny droplets of blood forming and the sharp sting of pain that it had caused. When he quietly shed tears while embracing Yuffie, he did not feel her warm arms drawn tightly over his form, nor did he feel her thin frame – even gaunter than normal – which seemed to shudder under his touch. All that he thought about was that odd feeling of peace that had come over him when he had started to draw the dagger across his throat. Then, he had felt like he could finally be happy. No more depression, he told himself. No more sadness. Well, things hadn't worked out that way, because here he was, staring emptily across his room at a few flowers that Aerith had given him, feeling more miserable than ever. They were snugly tucked into a vase that perfectly fit their size, long since dried out, a small reminder of what could have been between them – but most likely never would or could be.

Maybe he deserved to be tortured like this. Perhaps, in some past life of his, he was a terrible criminal or murderer, and now was paying for it through love gone wrong. He could just picture it – a Wild West civilization, posters stuck on every pillar and door: WANTED! LEON THE KID! Hell, maybe he was as popular as the Sundance Kid. With a sigh, he blinked away tears. Shifting the blame was getting him nowhere. In fact, nothing was getting him _anywhere. _It was like he was just stuck in the same moment, refusing to move forward and content in simply looking back – seeing the moment that Cloud returned over and over in his mind, picturing his almost-suicide numerous times, even thinking of the incident in the library. With every thought he second-guessed himself; was there anything that he could have done? Any way he could have turned Aerith against Cloud and gotten her for himself? He knew it would have happened no matter what he did. She had never loved him in the first place.

That thought sent a shudder through him. How much time had he spent trying to woo her into loving him? How many gifts (some silly and stupid, some very expensive trinkets) had he given her? How desperate was he for her affection? After all, he knew that she thought of him as a wonderful friend, one to talk to when she needed to talk, one to cry on when she needed to vent her emotions, one that would be there for her no matter what. He just was not satisfied with that, however – he _needed _her to feel more strongly about him. He had tried so hard, too; all of his efforts went into talking with her, getting to know her even better, sneaking small 'secret admirer' gifts onto her pillow. Never before had he wanted something like this so badly. And it was the one thing that he did not end up getting.

He _had _to have been a criminal in his past life. No one else deserved such torture.

A quiet tap on the door jarred his thoughts, and he looked up as a voice filtered through: "Leon? It's Yuffie…I'm coming in, ok?" A few moments later she gently opened the door, holding a bowl of hot, steamy soup in one hand. Carrying the warm bowl on the tips of her fingers, she slipped in through the doorway and shut the door behind her. "I brought you some soup…I figured you would be hungry. You haven't left your room for three days now." Gratefully he took the soup from her hand and started to slowly sip; he was not suicidal or depressed enough not to eat, especially Yuffie's food. She made the best soup that he had ever tasted, even better than his mother's…and that was an accomplishment. A hesitant smile tugged at her lips as Leon expressed satisfaction at the meal.

Ah, Yuffie. That girl was quite a character, to be sure – intimidated by no one, a firecracker of energy, never afraid to express her true feelings of the situation at hand. Leon had immediately felt a kinship of sorts with the young woman, ever since he had first met her. Their meeting really had been a strange one, but memorable nonetheless.

_It has now been a week since I have woken up in this godforsaken forest, cold and lonely, carrying nothing except my gunblade and a small satchel containing a few healing herbs and potions, and meager amounts of food. I still no idea what had happened to my own world and know nothing about this one; I do not even know if anyone besides me is still alive. There is nothing that I truly remember from the attack, and all that I can see in my nightmares is dark shapeless masses. For some reason they terrify me more than anything else could. All that I truly wish to find is life, any signs of life, be it a town, a person…anything. I have never felt so alone in my whole life, and this dark oppressive forest is not helping matters._

_With a sigh I extinguish the few remaining embers of my fire and arise, stretching a bit before beginning to gather my few remaining items. All that I know is that I must keep walking down this small, dirt path, that I must continue to press on. I need answers, and the only way I can get them is to find someone else. The odds are telling me that I will die here, but I refuse to die without a fight._

_I walk hardly a mile on the trail before I hear it: a small moaning whimper to the side of the road. All at once, a surge of elation, trepidation, and excitement pulses through me; it is the first human sound I have heard yet! It could be evil, or it could be helpful, but I cannot simply run away from what I do not know. Determined, I push through the trees and bush, heading in the direction of the pained, groaning sobs, and when I reach them I stop in shock and horror. _

_A young girl, certainly no older than me and probably, in fact, a few years younger, lies trembling in a small clearing. Her body is practically covered in blood, and she is softly moaning in pain. She is obviously close to death. I have no time to wonder who or what could have made such dreadful injuries on her petite body, or to speculate on whether the perpetrator is still around. If I do not save her now, she will die. Without a second thought, I stride to her and kneel in front of her, my hands digging in my pouch for a potion. Her injuries are so terrible that I must use three of my remaining potions until all of those terrible deep, jagged scratches all over her body heal to fresh, pink skin. Now she lies before me, eyes still closed, breathing shallowly. I am almost afraid I was too late in her aid, but my fears are pushed aside as her eyes snap open and immediately she sits up._

_Before I can even move, I feel a sharp stinging pain to the side of my head: the girl has clocked me as hard as she can with a strange wooden block that is strapped to her arm. Too weak to retaliate, I start to slump to the ground and a second later feel her push me stomach-down and straddle my back, holding my hands behind my back and rendering me helpless. Angrily, she pushes on me, digging my body into the rough dirt. Her hiss startles me as she leans down to my ear._

_"You ," she said, her voice trembling with rage, "what did you do with them? Where am I? What happened to my _world? _Answer me!"_

_Despite the position that I am in, I immediately realize it: this young woman is in the same position that I am. Her world has been destroyed and she is a survivor. If I am not careful she will kill me, so I choose my words carefully._

_"I found you here," I mumble quietly. "My world was destroyed and I fear that I am the only survivor. You were almost dead when I saw you, so I decided to heal you and see if you knew anything about my world."_

_"I don't believe you," she lashes back, pressing harder. I can feel warm blood slowly trickle down my cheek._

_"Listen," I continue in a soft voice. "If I was the one that destroyed your world and killed your comrades, then I would have no reason to heal you. You must believe me – I am a survivor like you. I had nothing to do with the death of your world." _

_There is a moment of silence before she grudgingly rises off of me and helps me into a sitting position. "I guess you're right…I'm sorry. It's just…" she helplessly trails off, and I gently probe the wound in my head. It does not seem to be very serious, luckily, and I divert my attentions to her. I understand how she feels all too well._

_"I'm Leon," extending a hand, I let her shake it._

_"I'm Yuffie…" she replies, and I can tell that the adrenaline rush is gone. She looks like a small, lonely, defeated girl now; one that knows something terribly tragic has happened to her and is just now realizing it. "Oh God…they're all gone… Barret… Red XIII… Tifa… all of them…" _

_And in that clearing, as Yuffie begins to sob and I awkwardly pat her shoulder in condolence, I realize that I have found a friend and that I am no longer alone._

He had never considered it before, but the two of them certainly had a connection, a strange bond that classified them as something a little more than friends. It had not started out that way, slowly growing with time and sometimes needing work to maintain, but it was there. Leon had never fully understood it, however; it was not as black-and-white as his love for Aerith. His affection for the flower girl was a simple, devoted type of love, if not extremely fervent and passionate. He had never wavered or doubted it, and always understood always understood exactly how he felt about her and why. But Yuffie…she was a different story. The girl could, and often did, send him into a confused and wondering tailspin of mixed emotions. One look she sent his way could make him tremble with need. One word she would say or a certain way she wore her hair could make his breath catch in his throat. But when they talked late into the night about Aerith, sprawled comfortably on his bed, Leon never thought of her as more than a friend. All that he could think about was Aerith, was that cute way her face dimpled when she smiled, was the intense attraction he felt for her…but it was strange: the feelings that Yuffie could produce in him even made him wonder sometimes, as he tried to stop the frantic fluttering of his heart, if he was in love with two women.

_Was _he? With the recent events that were going on lately, all that had been on his mind was Aerith and her terrible betrayal. But…as he watched her, with his pained eyes, sit beside him and quietly encourage him to eat more – he needed to get his strength up, she said – he began to wonder again. Yuffie seemed to be the only one lately that truly cared and was worried for him; Cloud had not ever spoken a word to him, and all that Aerith had said was those hurtful words in the library. During his time of need, only one person was there for him: Yuffie. That was telling him more about Aerith than words ever could, and though on one hand he knew he must believe it because it was happening right in front of his very eyes, another side of him was desperately clinging to the past and told him that this was all a fluke, that it _had _to be a fluke! At first, he had believed that side. He had forced himself to believe that side, just so that he could keep some hope alive in his heart. But the day after they had gathered in the library, he realized, with a breaking heart and tears streaming down his cheeks, that Aerith really cared nothing for him. She certainly cared more for Cloud than she did for him, as terrible as it was for him to admit it.

He finally had realized it: Aerith was gone from him and would never return. What she had said in the library was a slip-up, and nothing more; how _could _it be anything more? His eyes had been keen enough to notice the way that she looked at Cloud. They had noticed the intense love and devotion that radiated from them. It was what he had always wanted and strived for, and without any effort at all, Cloud was receiving all of her attentions. It was a terrible feeling, to be sure, to know that he had been betrayed so harshly, so easily, but it was even worse knowing that he had been played this whole time. What a feeling it was, when he realized that she had never loved him; in fact, he believed that she had only done it because she felt sorry for him, and did not want to hurt him. Never in his life had Leon wanted anyone to feel sorry for him, to think that he was just a pathetic loser desperate for love, and yet that was what she had done the whole time she had known him.

"Hey," he was shaken from his thoughts at Yuffie's soft urgings, "do you wanna talk? You're so quiet…" For the first time, Leon noticed the intense worry radiating from her large, expressive eyes, and he pondered that for a moment. It was long moments before he finally sighed, ran his fingers through his hair, and looked up at her with tears in those haunted eyes of his.

"It's all the same old things, Yuffie, the things you've heard from me a thousand times. I doubt you want to hear them again…"

"Try me," she challenged. "I'll always listen to you. I'll always be here for you, no matter what your problem is." Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, wondering how exactly he was feeling at the moment, Leon gently ran his palm down her forehead, her cheek, suddenly noticing her sharp gasp and the way that her eyelids fluttered a bit at his touch. It was odd – he still felt as dejected as he ever had since everything had happened, but something was happening to his heart; all the walls that had protectively been built around it since Aerith had broken it were starting to weaken. He still felt love towards Aerith, but now not all of his thoughts were focused on her – they were also focused on another. With a soft little cry, Yuffie grabbed Leon's hand, with still lingered on her cheek, and held it tightly with her trembling fingers. It was a simple gesture, really. They had been physically closer than this, many times before…but that gentle touch of her hand against his seemed to mean much more to him than the other touches ever had.

"Yuffie…" he whispered. Strangely, tears were beginning to gather just beneath his eyelids, but he had no idea what emotion they represented, or why exactly he felt like crying in the first place. "Just…just hold me, please…"

Those same tears were in Yuffie's eyes as well as she fell into his embrace and held him tightly, letting him bury his face into her shoulder and cry like he had done so many times before. Leon knew that something was different this time, as he continued to cry tears that did not really seem to be tears, and as Yuffie gently skimmed her fingers up and down his back…he knew that he really was in love with two women.

_To Be Continued_

_Author's Notes – This chapter is pretty long…and confusing…but I guess I kinda like it. Leon's still unhappy about Aerith, but he's finally finding out that she's not the only woman in the universe, and that one of his close friends cares about him more than Aerith ever could. Maybe I made him a little bit too whiny…but I think that he truly would be thinking like that…I would if I were in his shoes. The flashback didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but I guess it's kinda cute…maybe. I think Leon talked too much, considering he's got a reputation that he was a badass until he met Yuffie and Aerith. Oh well. Anyway, I actually plotted out what I'm going to do next…amazing that I'm thinking so far ahead, eh? I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I'm not sure how long it will take…but it hopefully won't take TOO long. Oh, and I hope you guys that are fans of Leon/Yuffie liked this one…I thought I'd throw it in there because I've been doing so much Leon/Aerith and Cloud/Aerith. Please review if you loved/hated/insert emotion here this chapter. I really really enjoy feedback on my work. Thanks again for reading, and reviewing if you have. You guys are the best! I love y'all! Till the next update, PP_


	10. Happiness

_When the Light Returned, Chapter Ten_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story idea, don't sue please. _

I can still remember exactly how I felt when she was first taken from me. That day was cold, dark, and a bitterness seemed to hang in the air from the start. I knew something was wrong before I ever stumbled upon her, kneeling, praying for our safety and for Sephiroth's leave from the hurting world. Something just felt… not right. I still can't explain it, and it's been so long…

_You can't explain anything. Why bother?_

When I walked into that area and saw her, dread suddenly tugged at my heart. A split second before it happened, I _knew. Oh God_, my mind screamed, _save her! Don't let it happen!_

By the time it said that, though, it was too late. He swooped in, seemingly from nowhere, his sword slipped cleanly into her stomach and through her back, and as he pulled it out again I felt my heart spasm for the last time just as hers did.

Since the moment I let her go into the water and watched her body slowly sink to the bottom, let her final resting place be in the area she held so dear, I haven't felt _alive_. I know that my heart is beating and that my mind is working and I can move my limbs. But my soul, my _light_, is dead.

And without that, how can someone truly be alive?

_I don't see how you whine so much when you know you could have stopped it, _my mind says scornfully. Ruefully, I nod to myself, stare at my hands. Yes, I could have done something. But…She's alive now. Somehow, there was a loophole, our world being destroyed set about some chain of events, and she was resurrected. Somehow, it's _ok _that I wasn't fast enough.

_But is it? _My mind chortles at me. _Looks like while you were taking your time gallivanting around the universe, she found another guy. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Leon. Looks like you've been replaced._

Replaced. With a small cry, I grab my head, shaking it, denying that word. No, I can't have been replaced. If it wasn't for Aerith, I would have died so many times while searching for her. I would have killed myself, or Hades would have killed me, or I simply would have let myself die somewhere along the way. After all, life just isn't worth living without her…

_Obviously, seems _she _can live without _you!

Now I whimper and draw my knees up close to my face. "No…it's not true…it's not true…" I only whisper, but my words cut through the library like a knife. If she were truly in love with another man, then I would have no happiness. My life would go back to the same shade of gray it was before I realized she was alive, and I would have no reason to live.

I was _so happy _when I first laid eyes on her, saw her radiant eyes and lovely figure and joyful smile. After almost an entire year of dangerous encounters, countless false leads, and near death experiences, I was starting to lose hope. I thought that maybe my vision and dreams had all been my mind calling out in grief, and that maybe she wasn't alive after all; maybe I should just give up and _die _already. It wasn't until I met one man by chance that I happened to find a real lead.

FLASHBACK

"One tent? That will be 100 munny." The shopkeeper peered at the bedraggled man before her and immediately felt pity for the poor soul. His eyes seemed to tell story after story of sorrow and loss, and his lean frame and torn clothes showed his misfortune in the world. Staring at her with his eyes and frowning a little through the torn scarf that almost covered his mouth, he reached to his side and dug in a small pouch hanging at his waist. Then, abruptly, he turned and started walking away. She saw a slight limp in his right leg and wondered what could have happened as she called, "What's wrong? Did you decide that you didn't want it?"

The youth stopped, hesitated a moment, and quietly replied, "I don't have enough munny." As he slowly continued to walk away, the woman felt helpless tears gathering at her eyelids. He needed that tent, obviously, because he seemed to be on his last legs. Who knows how long he had been traveling without food, tents, or even water? Her kind instincts suddenly took over, and, running out of her booth, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha…?" Turning, Cloud suddenly felt a package of folded material and two potions shoved into his hands. The woman smiled tearfully up at him.

"Please, take it," she smiled. "It's on the house."

Glancing from the items in his arms to the woman several times, Cloud finally managed to get his mouth to work, and he mumbled, "Thank you…" before turning and leaving the beaming, satisfied woman. As he walked, however, slowly sipping one of the potions and savoring the vitality returning to his worn out limbs, he suddenly heard a chuckle close behind him. A strange-looking man with a red cloak concealing his body and bandages wrapped securely around his head laughed into his hand, and Cloud felt his anger flare. "What's so funny?" he asked quietly, hiding his anger from his voice with an effort.

"You," the stranger smiled. "It seems we both are quite unfortunate, down on our luck…and looking for someone."

Narrowing his eyes, Cloud tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke, but this time it was shock instead of anger. "I…How did you know?"

Again, the stranger's rich laugh ripped through the air. He moved a bit closer to Cloud as he replied, "You look half-dead and yet you have such determination in your eyes. You probably would have let yourself die by now if you weren't searching for someone."

_My light… _Cloud averted his gaze, looking sorrowfully at the ground, and finished off the rest of the potion. This man was smart, and perhaps he could help. "Aerith…" His fingers unconsciously tightened on the empty bottle as he mumbled her name. Oh God, he wanted to see her so badly… "I've been searching for months…"

He looked up to see the man thoughtfully drumming his fingers on his chin. His odd, vibrant orange eyes latched onto Cloud's wandering, anguished orbs, and recognition suddenly dawned in the man's eyes.

"Aerith…" he mused. "Once, when I ruled over a peaceful world, I knew a woman named Aerith. She always wore a pink dress with boots, and she had long brown hair, and she loved to grow flowers…"

"Oh God, that's her," Cloud cried, suddenly letting his pent-up emotions loose. "You've seen her, you're the first who has, is she alive? Is she alright? Where is she?" Again, the man chuckled.

"I don't know if she's alive. I've been…away from my world for quite some time now. I also cannot answer whether she is alright. But, I _can _tell you where to look for her, if she _is _both of those things."

Cloud felt himself suddenly begin to tremble all over, and he grabbed a nearby wall for support. Aerith…it was true, she was really alive. All of those tortured months of searching were not in vain. They all led to this moment, this one instant in time that allowed him to meet this mysterious man who actually knew Aerith. His voice felt hoarse and strained as he whispered with difficulty, "Where…where is she?"

END FLASHBACK

That mysterious man, who I later learned to be named DiZ, only asked for my remaining potion in exchange for his priceless information to me. I still don't understand his motive in the first place for approaching me and talking to me, but I do know that he was the one who led me to my light. After gaining that knowledge, it was still a grueling and arduous journey to finally make it here, to Hollow Bastion. But I did, and Aerith was there (_with Leon, _my mind nastily interjects), and the one moment it was just us, embracing in the library and uncaring of what the two other people in the room thought, I was truly happy.

Now, however, I just feel the same way I used to – cold, numb, and bleak. Because, well, it just wasn't supposed to be this way! I was supposed to come into this place, be welcomed with joy and open arms…with Aerith's love…

_Obviously you didn't think about the fact that life goes on while you were out there "searching". Why am I not surprised that you're an idiot on yet _another _front?_

Maybe I was an idiot. Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered to risk my life numerous times in order to see a woman who doesn't really love me anyway. At that thought, I feel tears tugging at my eyelids, tears that I haven't shed since that one fateful night, so many months ago, that I attempted suicide. I went through so much to find you, Aerith…why don't you seem to care?

It must be meant to be this way. Obviously, happiness is just not within my grasp. I felt the first stirrings of happiness with Aerith on my home world, then Sephiroth, in one terrifying and horrible moment, took it all away from me. Barely stumbling through each day, waking up with tears in my eyes from nightmares each night, I realized my happiness was gone. At the time, I thought that defeating Sephiroth and obtaining revenge over his numerous heinous crimes would give me my happiness back, or at least a semblance of it. The only thing I truly stayed alive for was the feeling of happiness that would presumably return to me after Sephiroth was gone.

It didn't.

Realizing I had even less to live for after my false quest had proved a failure, I was then plucked from my world as I watched my friends and comrades around me die, watched them be ripped to pieces by the heartless as they ravaged our world. To this day, I still wonder why the gods of fate decided to spare _me,_ me out of all the other people who could have survived that attack. Why did they decide to take me from the world, deposit me onto a small, forested path to Traverse Town? Why was I so special?

_You're not special, _my mind laughs nastily. _It was probably a fluke._

Fluke or not, after meeting the kindly innkeeper at Traverse Town, I thought my purpose was clear. I had been saved so that I could find Aerith; it was as simple as that. Though I knew it would be difficult to find her, but I was prepared for the challenge. I journeyed to every world I was near, asking everyone in vain if they had met Aerith. A few people tricked me, Hades being a notable example, into doing something that would harm others, all in the name of finding her.

And, now that I'm here and that I've finally found her, I've realized that she might not have wanted to be found.

Unexpectedly, I look down to see that my hands are trembling. All that hardship and heartache for nothing? They seem to ask me this question through the shaking, and anger rushes through me.

It's time to end this. I need to know whom Aerith wants to be with. Was my search futile, or is it still possible to be with her? No more dodging around the questions; I have to see Aerith now and get the answers I need so badly.

With one more sigh, bracing myself for disappointment and more unhappiness, I lift myself up and stride purposefully out of the library to meet with –

"Oh!" Startled, I look down to see that I have bumped into the very person I was looking for. Her beautiful eyes look red-rimmed from crying, and a pout is on her face. Suddenly, more than anything, I just want to make her happy, hold her in my arms and make sure she never has to cry again. Looking up at me, I watch as she starts to lightly tremble. "Aerith…I was about to go find you…"

She squirms a bit at my words, then shakily takes a hand in mine. I realize that I am shaky as well, and as I look at her tearful, averted gaze, I wonder if I really want to know what she has to say…

"Cloud, I have to tell you something…"

To be continued 

_Author's Notes – I won't lie, I almost didn't want to finish this story. I mean, it's been two years. I should just let it die already, right? I was close to just putting up a chapter finally saying, it's over. Email me if you want to know how I was planning to end it. But…I had a change of heart at the last second. I know anyone who was interested in this story no longer cares. I know it's been too long. But, in case someone stumbles across it in the archives and wants to know how it ends, or if there is an old fan who still checks back every once in a while, here's another chapter. The chapter after this will be short, because I know what to write, and sadly enough, I've had this planned out since 2004. I just never got around to writing it. The next chapter is _finished_, and I'm going to post it tomorrow no matter what happens with this one. The chapter after that I'm going to write tomorrow, and I'm not lying this time. I'm tired of not updating. If you actually read this chapter, hope you enjoyed it…PP_


	11. The Chosen One

_When the Light Returned, Chapter Eleven_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story idea, don't sue please._

Leon sighed quietly as the water trickled down his body and into the drain. At Yuffie's quiet and caring insistence, he finally decided to take a shower and clean himself up; it was the first shower he had taken since Cloud had returned.

Cloud. He could finally say the name in his mind, say the actual name and not think "him" or go into a panic. His fingers massaged and kneaded his greasy hair, feeling the soap penetrating through the grime and leaving his hair soft and silky. As he brought his arms back down to his sides, he caught a glimpse of the jagged scar on his wrist, and shame flooded through his thoughts. _What an idiot._

These past few days, he _had _been an idiot, and there was no sense in denying that anymore. His hands cupped water and then splashed it over his face, his frowning face, and he sighed again. The emotions he had felt when Cloud had walked through the door and embraced the girl they both loved were real, there was no denying that. They were real and they _hurt_. Never before had he been shunned in such a manner. Never before had a woman, or anyone for that matter, so thoroughly rejected him. It was a devastating feeling.

He felt almost surprised at the fact that he could so calmly, and with such remorse, go over in his mind what had happened throughout the past few days. Loneliness and dejection were in his mind, but he didn't feel like dying anymore. Wishing to stay under the warm and relaxing water for a few more moments, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

He wanted her badly, that much he knew. He loved the girl and wanted nothing more than to hug her and caress her and have her return the feelings. He wanted to kiss her and feel her kiss back. He wanted her for himself. However, even if she did love him, she also had feelings for Cloud; that much was obvious. His tortured eyes saw her hug him with such conviction and saw her lips brush against his with such love. Never before had she shown such affection with Leon.

Why had she slipped then? Why did she state that she loved Leon while Cloud's arms were wrapped around her? Could it have been a subconscious slip, or did she really just mean to say Cloud?

"So many questions," Leon mumbled. It was true; he wanted to ask Aerith so much. What was the story with Cloud? What was their past like? How long did she love him? Did she ever love Leon?

Again, he sighed. _Another question, _his mind said quietly. _Why can't I just be happy?_

Leon thought he was happy with Aerith and Yuffie in the time before Cloud, restoring their world, working hard but having an enjoyable time nonetheless. He loved both of them dearly, though in seemingly different ways. Now, however, everything was all mixed up. Cloud came back, and suddenly everything seemed _wrong. _Aerith ignored him and acted like their almost-romance and mutual love for the past year was nothing, completely misplaced. Yuffie was acting as concerned and caring as ever for his well-being, but this time the concern seemed for a different reason than it ought to be. Leon's head was completely tangled around so many different variables, and he became so anguished and confused that he attempted suicide.

What the hell had _happened? _

Her slip might have meant something, but Leon now knew enough to approach it with caution. It was entirely possible that she really did love Leon, and her surprise and joy at seeing Cloud had…well, clouded her judgment. After the scene at the library, she finally seemed to lose her confidence, and now she seemed just as confused as everyone else.

_It's possible that she still loves me, but I need to accept it and move on if she doesn't. Cloud may have ruined everything, but there's nothing I can do about it if he did._

Almost surprised at how accepting and resigned his mind was, Leon allowed himself one more glorious moment under the water before shutting it off and groping blindly for the towel that hung outside of the shower. Yuffie was right; Leon did feel much better and refreshed after taking the shower.

Yuffie was always right…

"But I don't want to think about that now," he whispered to himself before drying his face and feeling the soft fabric soak up the droplets. He still needed to figure out what to do about Aerith. As that thought crossed his mind, a quiet, timid knock suddenly sounded at the door.

"Leon? …Leon, can I come in?"

_It seems like I'll have to figure out what to do about her much sooner than I expected…_"Erm…in a minute, Aerith, let me get dressed."

Pulling on some clean clothes that Yuffie had carefully and painstakingly washed for him, working hard to get the bloodstains off of, Leon steeled himself, ready for either torment or joy, and opened the door. There Aerith stood, her cheeks tearstained and her eyes red, a tortured grimace on her face. Leon suddenly, strangely, felt sorry for all that she had gone through in the past few days. She was the one who couldn't win, no matter what she said; she had to choose whose heart she was going to break. Walking a few steps into the door, she suddenly flung her arms around him, giving him a tight and real hug for the first time. Shocked at her forwardness, Leon slowly, awkwardly, put his arms around her sobbing form and hugged her close.

It seemed, at this point, anything was possible. Forcing himself not to get his hopes up, Leon grit his teeth and hugged her tighter. _Maybe…?_

Finally, with a cry, she pulled back, and before Leon had a chance to say a word, she withdrew an item from her pocket and pressed it into his hand. Slowly opening his fingers, almost afraid to look at what it was, Leon stared, and suddenly he understood.

It was his pendant that he had given her so long ago.

"_I only want you to wear it if you love me…"_

"I'm so sorry, Leon…"

_To Be Continued_

_Author's Notes: Well, I did it. I actually kept my promise. I hope you like this chapter, I hope it isn't too out of character for Leon, and I hope you're ok with the fact that Aerith chose Cloud instead of Leon. The way I had written earlier chapters just didn't allow it any other way, even though I personally like the Leon and Aerith pairing. I know how it's going to end, and I think I'll have two more chapters to this story. Hopefully, they'll be done very soon. Again, I'm really trying to get this story finished. The next chapter is finished and will be up tomorrow. Bear with me, please. PP_


	12. Relief and Reflection

_When the Light Returned, Chapter Twelve_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story idea, don't sue please._

As she walks from the cool, almost obsessively clean bedroom and to the hallway, Aerith feels lighter and more excited than ever. No longer must she fixate on the fact that, in the past few days, she had a horrible ordeal and almost caused one of her good friends to kill himself. No longer must she agonize over which man to choose and which man to let down. Her choice is right, she believes in that choice, and finally she feels like herself again.

Thinking back a little to the events of the past days, she realized how differently from normal she acted. When she saw Cloud, something in her suddenly _snapped_, a band of happiness that she never thought would be whole again was renewed. Something about Cloud's return both exalted her, and terrified her. Her subconscious somehow got the idea that Leon would ruin everything, would push Cloud away and make her lonely and unhappy again. So she did the only thing she could think of – she completely withdrew from Leon. Maybe, if she ignored him, it would be like he didn't exist, and her and Cloud could remain happy and blissfully unaware of Leon's torment.

However, things didn't really turn out the way she planned – by pushing Leon away she tried to protect her and Cloud's relationship, but it backfired on her, and she almost lost everything. Not only did she almost lose her dear friend to suicide, but she almost lost Cloud as well. A little shiver went through her as she thought of both scenarios. They were simply implausible. If she lost either of them, she would not be able to cope.

But things had not become so drastic, thankfully, so she forced her mind off the depressing content and turned it instead towards the long talk that she and Leon had just finished. As she trotted down the corridors to her bedroom, a real smile tugged at her lips.

FLASHBACK

"Leon, I'm so sorry…" Aerith turned away, already sobbing again. This part was the hardest. Telling Cloud was so easy, so very easy, because it brightened her world to see his eyes change from dull to vibrantly happy in the span of a second. Hearing his joyful laugh as he picked her up easily and swung her in circles before holding her close delighted her. She knew, however, that this meeting could not possibly go as well as that one, and to top it off, she had absolutely no idea how Leon would react. She averted her blurred gaze as tears streamed down her cheeks, expecting nothing and preparing for the worst.

She was not prepared for the silence that greeted her and the hand that lightly rested on her shoulder, however. A few moments passed, Leon's hand reassuringly squeezed her shoulder as he used to when she was upset about something before Cloud returned, and she looked up to see his eyes glimmering with unshed tears. The outburst that she was expecting did not happen. And how could _he _be reassuring _her…_?

"Aerith…please stop crying…please." His soft, shaking, pleading voice penetrated her thoughts, and she looked up to his strong form, the eyes so sad but the mouth so firmly set. "Can I just…just talk to you for a while? About everything?"

Aerith sniffled, rubbed her eyes for a moment like a child, and allowed her breathing to calm. Then she took a few hesitant steps into his room. "It's the least I could do for you, Leon…"

END FLASHBACK

And talk they did. Leon, for once, did not hold back his questions and his reactions to those questions. There were tears shed from both of them, a few angry shouts from Leon while he roughly knuckled away the water running down his face, and outbursts from both of them. He asked her if she had ever loved him, and she answered that truthfully, yes, she did, but Cloud was always in the back of her mind. It wouldn't be fair to either of you, she insisted, if I stayed with you but only thought of Cloud. He asked about her history with Cloud on their world. She said honestly, it never really got off the ground, because she was killed before anything could happen. But she had always loved the man, almost from the moment she had first laid eyes on him in the Midgar Sector 7 slums. He asked her why she had said his name in the library instead of Cloud's, and she frankly replied that she didn't know for sure why, but she figured her guilt at pushing Leon away had manifested itself into saying his name instead of Cloud's.

After Leon had finished asking his questions, he started to talk to her about everything. He truly loved Aerith, and he figured that he always would, even after this terrible ordeal. Even after saying all this, however, he also knew when to give up. He had invested his time, energy, and even his own munny to get Aerith to love him, and feelings that strong couldn't just _go away_, even if they're not reciprocated the way he wants them to be; but he knew he no longer had any chance to make her love him back. Yes, it hurt, badly, he muttered, tears sliding down his cheeks and into his lap, as his clenched hands trembled hard; but there just wasn't anything left for him to do. After days of extreme depression and angst, he had finally realized that Aerith was someone else's, and he had to live with that fact. And, well, it was possible; after all, he had suffered much worse than a broken heart…

They had embraced at this point, both sobbing and unable to speak for several moments, both filled with regret over their separate mistakes that they had made over the past year. Leon tearfully and sincerely mumbled that he hoped she would be happy with Cloud, or else "I'll kick his ass…" and Aerith smiled a bit through the wet haze, knowing his words to be all too true. Aerith whispered that she was still his friend, she still loved him dearly, and she would always be there for him.

As their moods slowly brightened and Leon was able to slightly cock his head and give her a tearful version of his old smile, Aerith knew that, finally, light had come into the tunnel, and that things were really going to be all right. After another long, tight embrace and a heartfelt kiss to Leon's cheek, Aerith realized that it would be ok for her to leave Leon now. Now they had aired all of their problems, fears, and emotions enough to be able to, at last, turn their eyes from the past to the future. In that hour of talking, they had accomplished more than they did throughout their entire year of restoring Hollow Bastion. And it felt so _good_, so _right_, to finally know that things between her and Leon were going to be ok.

She turned her eyes to Cloud, anxiously sitting on her bed and awaiting her return, and as she saw his eyes light up at her presence, she suddenly let out a crystal-clear giggle and ran to his warm, waiting embrace.

Finally, she could see _everything_…

The future was bright.

_To be continued_

_Author's Notes: Look, I did it again. I guess when I really want to do something and am very motivated about it, I can finish it very quickly. Again, the next chapter is finished and will be up _tomorrow…_no excuses. I'm ending this thing in two chapters, and therefore two days. Hope you guys are liking how it is turning out. I know I am. I feel that this is actually a realistic outcome of what could happen. I was so afraid that I had written myself into a corner, and that I wouldn't really be able to realistically predict what the characters would do once Aerith chose Cloud. Maybe that's why I never wrote any chapters – I was scared that I couldn't fix it. But…I think it actually worked. I hope you agree._

_And, as a side note, I really had no idea that I was degrading Aerith until I read Ghost in the Mirror's review. When I looked back over the chapters, I really had made her into a very dislikeable person. So my aim for this chapter was to explain her actions. She's really not that way all the time...she really is a nice girl. I hope this helps clear some things up.  
_

_Again, next chapter will be up _tomorrow. _Until then, PP_


	13. Moving On

_When the Light Returned, Chapter Thirteen_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story idea, don't sue please._

Sighing a bit to herself and nervously twiddling her fingers, Yuffie swung her short legs back and forth off of Leon's tall bed and awaited his return. He had told her he was going to visit Aerith and Cloud and have a short talk with them, but he would be back soon to talk to her, and he had something important to say. As she paused and looked up to the ceiling, she felt an almost imperceptible smile tug at her lips; Cloud and Aerith were just _so cute,_ though six months ago, when Cloud first returned, she never would have believed that she would ever think that about the two of them.

She supposed it was because of Leon's acceptance to the whole situation. Though the first week or so was rather awkward, Leon choosing to eat his meals in his room and to socialize with the couple as little as possible, he gradually warmed up to Cloud, and soon the two seemed to actually be friends. Aerith, of course, was delighted with this unusual bond between the two of them. Yuffie, however, who still secretly harbored hatred for Cloud and maybe even a little bit for Aerith as well, found the match to be somewhat odd. However, after seeing that Leon really was ok with the fact that the two were dating and that Cloud genuinely wanted to make friends with both Leon and Yuffie, she decided to bite the bullet, let her anger from past events dissipate, and become friends with Cloud.

Her thoughts on the past were interrupted as Leon clomped into the room, a smile playing across his lips. Yuffie felt her own lips twitch upwards on their own accord; simply seeing Leon at all made her day, and seeing him so happy made her even gladder. "You're all smiles tonight. What's up, Leon?"

"Well," he cheerfully replied as he let his coat fall from his arms and to the ground, revealing the tight muscles on his bulging arms (Yuffie caught her breath a little and felt a blush tinge her cheeks), "I had a chat with Aerith and Cloud about love. Yep, that's right, love."

Though her first emotion upon hearing those words was hurt that Leon didn't confide with her this information before going to Aerith and Cloud, she also felt intrigued at his strange explanation. Love? Why would he talk to them about love? "Well…what do you mean? Why did you talk to them about something like that?"

"Because, Yuffie…" He now was on the bed next to her, and a brilliantly red rose had appeared in his hand. Yuffie gaped from the rose to his face as he smiled dashingly at her and finished, "I love you!"

_Oh my God…_Suddenly feeling slightly faint, Yuffie reeled on the bed and felt Leon catch her. Finally, her emotions were being reciprocated…finally, he had gotten over Aerith…

"I…I love you too…" Leon, still smiling, pressed the rose into her shaking fingers and leaned over for a kiss. Yuffie's eyes fluttered closed…

"C'mon sleepyhead! Aren't you ever going to get up? It's practically noon!"

With a gasp at the intrusion, I open my eyes enough to see Aerith standing over my bed with her hands on her hips, beaming at me. As I feel the dream receding from me and returning back to my subconscious, I groan a little. The same dream as always… "Ugh…Aerith, let me sleep a bit longer…pleeeease…"

"No way! We all have plans today, remember? We're going down to the restoration site and setting up Hollow Bastion's defense mechanism! C'mon, it'll be fun, and we should have left an hour ago! Leon just insisted that you sleep a little longer."

"Leon…" Without realizing it, I whisper his name and suddenly feel wide awake. Not surprising that he would be the one to look out for my well-being. After all, he is the most caring, amazing, handsome man I've ever met…Aerith's hands waving in front of my vision suddenly snap me out of my daydream.

"Ooh la la, does someone have a crush on Mr. Leonhart himself? When I came in here to wake you up, I _did _hear you whispering in your sleep…"

"Augh! Get out! Get outta my room!" Giggling, Aerith dodges the pillow I throw at her head and ducks out of the room, leaving me mortified and blushing. Was I really talking in my sleep? Did I whisper my love for him into the pillow? My dreams obviously show how desperate I am for a sign, any sort of sign, that he likes me as more than a friend. After all, it's been over six months since Aerith broke the news to him, and since her and Cloud have been dating. Six months is long enough to get over heartbreak, right? Six months is long enough to discover who was really there for him when he needed someone the most…right?

_Yeah right. _With that scornful thought bouncing around in my mind, I slowly arise, stretching liberally, and begin to change out of my pajamas and into my shorts and tank top. As usual, it's incredibly warm here at Hollow Bastion, and the clothes seem to stick to me as soon as I put them on. With a little sigh of disgust, I skip from my room and to the dining room.

Sure enough, everyone is up and waiting for me when I reach the dining room. Cloud, who is leaning against a wall close to the door, is closest to me, and he smiles that hesitant smile at me and gestures to the table. "There's some food left," he says in that quiet, contented voice of his. "It's probably gone cold by now, but it's still out." I return his smile and walk towards the table, all the while wondering at how different Cloud has become since he first returned.

When he first straggled in to Hollow Bastion, he wore that loosely-fitting, all-encompassing outfit, which he has since thrown away. Now he simply wears a black tank top, black jeans and a long trench coat with only one sleeve. His hair, once spiky and on the verge of being out of control, is now shorter and easier for him to manage. Those eyes, that used to be piercing to look at and frightening to comprehend, are now soft and gentle. He is now a quiet man, satisfied with life and at peace with his own warring self. The wry and sarcastic attitude he used to possess still crops up, every now and then, but it isn't the only way he knows how to act anymore, thanks to Aerith.

I glance at her as well, chatting amiably with Leon about the weather, and I realize that she has drastically changed as well. She, too, has shorn off her long hair ("It was such a burden," she smiled to everyone as they gaped at her new look), and her gentle smile comes even easier to her now than it used to. Having a wicked playful side, she loves to lightheartedly tease and joke with everyone, as she did with me earlier today. She glances over and notices that I'm looking at her, and she gives me an exaggerated wink. Knowing all too well what she is referring to, I look away and feel a hot blush spread over my cheeks.

"Good afternoon Yuffie! Good to see you're finally awake." I smile and nod to Leon, all too aware that my blush is still there, and grab a few Danishes; though they are cold and somewhat stale, they are a perfect breakfast for me. Taking a large bite of one and feeling the strawberry filling spill a little out of the corner of my mouth, I cannot help but think about Leon.

Out of the four of us here in Hollow Bastion, he is the one who has changed the most drastically in the past half year. Though at first he acted a bit listless and somewhat sullen to Cloud and Aerith, he eventually warmed up to them more than any of us had ever thought possible. After about a week of ignoring Cloud, he finally had a long conversation with him one day (the details of which I am still foggy on), and after that, they seemed to genuinely like each other and forgave each other for loving the same woman. They occasionally spar, as if they were old war buddies, to keep up their strength. Leon is respectful when it comes to Aerith, and he gives the couple their space. From what he tells me when we have our long conversations sitting on his bed at night, he is actually staring to move on. This is such a large change from the broken, almost hopelessly in love man that I knew before Cloud. It's so nice to know that now his love for Aerith doesn't get into the way of us spending time together…

"Are you tired or something, Yuffie? You've just stared at me for over a minute now…" Snapping out of it yet again, I blink and giggle.

"Sorry, Leon, I was just daydreaming! This Danish was just so good…I…couldn't think about anything else!" He laughs along with me, and everything is all right again, for the moment. But I cannot stop chastising myself in my head – all I've been able to do lately is dream about Leon, both when I'm sleeping _and _awake. I just need to snap out of it, and realize that even though Leon is my best friend, nothing can come of my attraction towards him. He's a good friend and nothing more…

"Well," I call out a little too loudly, "I'm ready to go! Let's get this show on the road!"

---------------------------

"That seemed to go pretty well," Leon smiles at me as he sits crosslegged on my bed, leaning his head against the wall. Nodding, I look out my high, barred window to the beautiful night sky. Hollow Bastion always did have gorgeous nights, with stars blanketing the sky from all levels. It's too bad we still have to worry about heartless and keeping them out of the castle. Hopefully, however, the defense mechanism we worked so hard to build today will help. I have a feeling it will aid us immensely. "Looks like, if this goes well, I'll be able to leave without worrying about you and Aerith's safety."

I am so busy wondering at my small vision of the sky that it takes more than a few seconds to dawn on me what he's talking about. "Wait…Leon?"

"I wanted to tell you first," he says quietly, smiling his gentle and handsome smile at me. I gape as he continues, "I know I'm moving on, and that life is great here, and everything…but I feel too _different._ I really do enjoy Cloud's company, and Aerith is so happy with him. And, of course, _you're _the one who's always stuck up for me, through thick and through thin. You've never let me down, Yuffie, and for that I am grateful."

The unexpected compliment makes me blush, and I now stare down at my feet. "But, Yuffie, I just can't stay here. Something about this place has changed so drastically I can't even name it. Though it's good in many ways, it's also terrible…I feel like I'm wasting away here, with the same three friends, knowing that nothing is really coming of my life. I've got to get out of here and adventure, experience _life_ more."

Still looking down at my feet, I feel completely unexpected tears pulling at my eyelids, and my hands have started to quaver in the slightest. Leon…leave me? Leave me with only Cloud and Aerith as my company? As if he hasn't hit me with a hard enough sledgehammer in the last few minutes, he decides to continue talking. "I've had this idea for a while now, but I didn't want to leave if you all needed me to assist you in your battle against the heartless. But, after today and seeing how much this will aid us all, I realized that my time is up here. I can leave without worries…"

There are long moments of silence in the room. Now I sit curled up with my knees to my chest, staring indefinitely at the wall ahead of me. I know that if I don't _look _at him, I'll be fine, and I won't cry. I just have to stare at that wall, that comforting, never-moving wall, and I can try to forget about this crazy notion of Leon's.

"…Yuffie? What do you think about it?" Now I can feel his eyes boring into me. How can he ask to know my thoughts on the matter when I'm about to break down?

"If…if it makes you happy," I finally mumble. My explanation is just short enough that it cuts off before my shaking voice reveals my emotions and just long enough to put Leon completely at ease with his decision.

"Oh Yuffie, I knew you'd say that! You're such a good friend." As he companionably rubs my shoulder, I sink even deeper into myself. "Well, that was all I had to talk to you about tonight, really. I think I'm going to get some sleep now and think a little bit more about the whole thing. As usual, thank you for the advice, Yuffie…"

My entire curled body is suddenly embraced in his warm arms, and comfort courses through me. Then, unexpectedly, my eyes open wide as he gently presses his lips to my cheek.

"Besides, it's not like anyone's going to really miss me if I go," his cheerful words cut deep into me as he stops for a moment in the doorway. "Good night, Yuffie!"

And then, closing the door behind him, Leon leaves. For long moments his final words ring in my ears, along with everything else he has told me. Now I can let the tears freely fall, because I just told the man I love that it was perfectly all right for him to leave me and go adventuring.

"It's not true," I whisper now, far too late. "People are going to miss you. _I'm _going to miss you…"

Uncurling myself so I am splayed on my stomach on the bed, I bury my face into the pillow and sob. I feel just like Leon did when Cloud returned. My love is leaving me just as his did…

It's going to be a long night.

To Be Continued 

_Author's Notes: Wow, I did it again. I finished a chapter within a day. I know it's odd – I wasn't sure how to start it, and suddenly the idea of her having a dream just seemed rather amusing to me. And I skipped the entire day because it wasn't really important to get all the details about. And maybe I was too lazy as well. Meh.._

_And isn't it funny how the best-laid plans seem to go astray? I had a general idea for this chapter, and I ended up expanding it so much that I couldn't fit all of my general idea into it. I might actually have to extend this out another chapter…but if I do, I'm still keeping my promise. One chapter still goes up a day until it's finished, no matter how many I have to add._

_I hope you guys like it. Next chapter is finished and will be up _tomorrow_. Until then, PP_


	14. Guy Talk

_When the Light Returned, Chapter Fourteen_

Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story idea, don't sue please 

"So…Leon's leaving." The banana Cloud had been eating hovered at his mouth, but never entered, as he heard these words.

After long moments of silence, he finally replied: "What?" Aerith glanced at him as she gently tended to one of her droopier Hibiscus, propped it up against her mirror and gave it a generous dose of water. After that, she looked at her lover again, the banana still suspended near his mouth, and couldn't help but giggle despite the serious subject.

"It's true. He told me last night that once we're sure the defense mechanism works, he's going to leave here and go adventuring."

With that, Cloud snorted, unable to hold in his composure. "He doesn't know how good he has it here," he laughed. "Adventuring of any sort's just not what it's cracked up to be."

As he spoke those words, his mind involuntarily thought back to some of his _own _adventuring he had done. The scars adorning his body and how he received them flashed through his mind, and he grimaced, taking an extra-big bite of the banana and finishing it. Aerith instinctively knew what he thought about with such regret, and she neared the bed to sit next to him. As she rolled up one sleeve of his shirt and comfortingly massaged one wrist, Cloud rested his head on her shoulder and sighed out his love.

"I think he's just tired of life here," she whispered into his ear. "There isn't much for him here – I'm yours, Yuffie's…well, Yuffie, and there's really no one else to socialize with and nothing else to do. He's restless."

"I suppose you're right," he replied. "Still, I want to go talk to him about it…"

As he started to rise, Aerith grabbed his hand. "Kiss me first?" He hesitated for a moment, staring at her pleading eyes and the pout on her face, then grinned to himself.

"Oh, I'll do a lot more than kiss you…" With a devilish growl, he pinned her to the bed, and she squealed in delight…

It was twenty-five or so minutes later, and Cloud was relaxed and slightly smirking as he walked down the corridor to Leon's room. He still wasn't sure he completely understood why Leon wanted to leave. After all, Leon had good friends here who would do practically anything for him, a good home, and food to eat every night. What else was there?

He would just have to find out. Reaching the door to Leon's room, he knocked softly and called, "Hey man, it's Cloud. Can I come in?"

Moments later, a muffled voice floated through the door. "Sure. Don't mind the mess."

Cloud immediately noticed what Leon meant when he found he could only crack the door open just enough to squeeze inside. Clothes, trinkets, paper, anything that he could think of, were strewn all over the floor and bed, and they obstructed the door's path as well. Poking a head in and squinting, trying to find the floor underneath all of Leon's possessions, he finally found a big enough square to leap to so that he was actually inside of the room. Leon sat on the only area of his bed that was not occupied with clothes, and he smiled at his friend. Cloud lightly laughed back. "Man…you have a lot of shit."

"I know," Leon sighed. "I don't even know where I got it all. I'm trying to sort out all of the really imperative things so I can take those with me tomorrow." Long moments of silence passed, and Leon suddenly looked anxiously up at the man. "Er…Aerith did tell you, right?"

"Yeah, she did. I just wanted to talk to you about it before you make up your mind."

Now it was Leon's turn to laugh. "I already have. But talk away, I'll listen."

Pursing his fingers, Cloud leaned against Leon's dresser, the closest thing to his square, and asked, "Why do you want to leave us? You have a lot of good things going for you here. You have Yuffie, Aerith and I, who are basically like a family. Yuffie especially. You have safety, good food, and fun. Why go?"

His eyes watched as Leon's hand paused in its sorting of clothes. Staring down at the ground, Leon opened his mouth, then shut it, then finally figured out what to say. "It isn't that I'm not grateful or appreciative of those things. I enjoy everyone's company and we've had some good times in the past six months. It's just that…I think you already know why I have to leave all of that for a while…"

Cloud did know, and he understood as well. Leon was a wanderer, Cloud could see that easily. After all, from what he knew about Leon's past, he was a drifter who never stayed in one place for very long and traveled all over his world to defeat evil. If Cloud had not met Aerith or found out she was alive, he would be the same. Leon had stayed here for almost two years now, and he had _not _found a woman to keep him tied down, to make him want to stay. Yes, Cloud understood completely.

"Yeah, I know. Just…be careful. Not everyone out there is as amazing as we are." His grin made Leon roll his eyes.

"Hey, I don't need your cheesy advice! I already know. But…thanks anyway." At that point, his face turned thoughtful, and he mused, "You know, you really have changed since you first got here. I'm glad you found a place you could settle down and be civil at for once."

Cloud grinned at the light jab; in earlier years, he would have taken much offense to teasing such as that. Now he had lightened up to only take it at face value. "Yeah, me too. I hope you find a place like that too. Because, well…it's pretty awesome."

Leon smiled, and looked at the floor. "…Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem, man…good luck clearing up all this shit."

Both men were smiling as Cloud waded through the messy room and gently shut the door behind him.

To Be Continued 

_Author's Notes – Arg! Yet again, I've expanded one single idea into an entire chapter. I kind of thought the idea of Cloud talking to Leon would be cute. I wanted to make it the start of a chapter, then end it with something entirely different. But it wouldn't have worked at all if I wanted to do that with what I had written (this chapter), so you guys get an extra chapter just dragging things out until the end. Yay!_

_There should be, barring any lapses of sanity from me, two more chapters left of this story. Hopefully it will all be finished in two chapters and all loose ends will be tied up. But no promises…I might decide to be stupid and drag it out some more._

_Again, the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Thanks, and until then, PP_


	15. Departure

_When the Light Returned, Chapter Fifteen_

Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story idea, don't sue please 

After four days of avoiding him, I finally need to face the truth.

Leon is leaving…_today._

I run cool water in the sink and shakily splash it over my face. My last four days with him have been completely wasted. In a juvenile attempt to punish him and show him my anger and sadness at his decision, I locked myself in my room and refused to eat meals with the others, or see anyone, for that matter. Whenever I needed any food, I snuck out of my room late at night and took food back with me.

The whole thing was pathetic and stupid – instead of spending my last days hanging around Leon as much as possible, I've instead chosen to squander them. _Oooh, I'm such an idiot! _

If I believe that, however, why was I still in my room, splashing cool water on my face, pressing my hands to my red and aching eyes, and brushing my hair time and time again, instead of saying goodbye to Leon?

I still can't really believe he's going. After all, we've been living in the same area ever since I met him, since he decided to show charity and save me when he stumbled across me instead of ignore me. Even after I punched him and blamed him for the destruction of my world, he still calmingly and comfortingly talked to me and assured me that it wasn't him, that the same terrible fate had befallen his world as well. As we adventured, Leon always helped me forget pain, fear and anger.

And now he is leaving me.

Tears unexpectedly pull at my eyelids, and I angrily wipe them away. How could something like this be affecting me so much? How could I let myself get so damn close to him that now I feel like I'm going to die without him?

It's not fair. It's not…fucking…fair! I hate him, for doing this to me!

A quiet knock on the door rouses me from my furious thoughts, and I yell, more harshly than I intended, "What is it?"

Moments of silence pass, and I hear nervous shuffling from behind the door. Great. Whoever it is, I've scared them enough to not want to talk to me. Finally, Aerith's timid voice floats to my ears. "Yuffie…You know Leon's leaving today…"

I clench my hands into fists and narrow my eyes. Maybe, if I push him away enough, it will stop hurting so badly… "I don't need him. And I don't need to say goodbye. Just leave me alone."

More silence, and just as I think she's finally left, I hear her muffled voice again. "…Yuffie, I think it would be good for both of you to see him off…Please… would you?"

She's right and I know it, but my stubbornness and anger won't let me agree with her. And oh God, I'm going to start crying again. I can't see him like this and show my weakness…I can't show him how damn much he affects me. "Aerith, I already said _no_! I'm _not _going to see him! Now _leave me alone_!"

More silence greets me, but this time it's permanent. _What have I done…? _Now I can let the tears flow freely, and I fall to my bed. Leon…I'm not ever going to see him again after today, yet I can't pull myself together enough to actually see him. A little, hiccup-y laugh escapes my lips. How fucking ironic.

Some time later – it's hard to keep track of time when you're bawling your eyes out and your heart is breaking – a small noise comes to my ears through my window. Curiously, I stand on my tiptoes on my bed and look out; I can just barely make out three figures at the entrance to Hollow Bastion. It's official – Leon is leaving, and soon. They are saying their final goodbyes now. I watch, trying to keep tears from blurring my vision, as Cloud gives Leon a brotherly hug then lightly punches Leon on the shoulder. They're laughing bittersweet laughs, probably to hold the sadness in. Next is Aerith's turn, and she is talking to Leon while they hug, but I barely can't make out the words. She pulls back enough to kiss him on the cheek, and Leon pulls her into another hug.

Suddenly, as I watch Aerith step back and put her hand over her mouth, everything seems to move in fast-motion. Leon leans down and hefts his tote bag over his shoulder. Cloud and Aerith, with their arms around each other, wave like an old married couple, and their hands are almost a blur. Before turning, Leon looks up for half a second, and I know he's looking at my window, wondering if I'm watching his departure. Then he turns, and all too quickly, he's gone.

And as he disappears, I, on my own accord, leap from my bed and bodily open the door. Oh God, what was I thinking? I have to say goodbye to him…have to tell him my love…have to beg him not to leave…

It seems I'm running faster than I ever have before, shoes clapping against the cool tile of the castle, trying to hold the tears in and keep hope alive. Maybe he isn't quite gone yet. Maybe there's still time to fix my mistake…

I fling my body against the entrance doors, pushing with all my might to get them open, just as Aerith and Cloud start opening them from the other side. Bursting through them, I stumble a few more steps, panting, and scan the horizon for Leon.

The thought enters my mind just as Aerith speaks it: "He's gone, Yuffie…" A hand, I don't know whose it is, is placed on my shoulder, but I shake it off, running a few more steps. He can't be gone. I've never been too late before in my life. I've always managed to make it.

I can't be too late now…not when it matters the most…

"Leon…Leon…" Now the tears are falling even though I'm in Aerith and Cloud's presence, but I don't make a move to stop them. In my next step towards the area that Leon had occupied only minutes ago, I trip and fall to my knees. The sharp rocks that graze my palms and knees don't hurt nearly as bad as my heart. It's almost like I can still smell his musky, signature scent…

"I didn't want you to go…I love you, I love you, _I love you_…" Now, with every declaration of love I whisper, I see my right hand formed into a fist and pounding the ground. I now seem so detached from my body, so numb. There are tears falling down my cheeks and a few drops of blood are dripping from my fist, but I hardly seem to feel the pain of the scratches. All I feel is my heart shattering over and over with each passing second.

Another hand falls on my shoulder and squeezes briefly, and I make no move to brush it off. Cloud's voice interrupts my litany and whispers quietly, sympathetically into my ear: "Yuffie…you're about six months too late." Knowing there's nothing they can do for me, I then hear their footsteps receding into the castle, and the doors slam heavily behind me.

_What have I done…?_

_To Be Continued_

_Author's Notes – Ok, one more chapter until the end, this time for real! Hope you like this chapter…this sounds somewhat morbid, but I had fun writing it. Oh, how tortured Yuffie's mind is!_

_ Just in case you didn't get the timeline of the last three chapters, it is this - Leon tells Yuffie, three days later Cloud talks to Leon, and the day after that is this chapter, where Leon actually leaves.  
_

_Well, this story is very close to finished. Just one more chapter…Hope you like the ending. Until tomorrow, PP_


	16. Always A Happy Ending

_When the Light Returned, Chapter Sixteen_

_Disclaimer – I own nothing except the story idea, don't sue please_

As Leon walked down the mountain path and breathed in the fresh air, he smiled to himself. His quest had only just begun, but he was already feeling better than he had in a long time. There was a slight twinge of sorrow in his mind as he thought of Yuffie, however; the girl hadn't even seen him off, let alone talked to him after he told her of his intentions. He was slightly sad that she didn't even want to see him go, but maybe it was for the better. Shrugging, he continued walking.

"_Leeeoooooooon!"_

Curiously, Leon turned at the sound of his name being called, and suddenly a small body was pressing itself into him, hugging him tightly. Looking down with a gasp, he saw it was Yuffie; she pushed her face into his chest, and he awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Y-Yuffie? What are you doing here?"

Before he had time to react, she pulled back and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes looked red, like she had been crying, and a small frown was on her face. "I had to see you, Leon. I had to catch up to you…I ran as fast as I could…"

Now her hands clenched and unclenched, and she took a deep breath before the words she had came to say began spilling out from her mouth. "I'm not going to hem and haw anymore and dodge the truth. I'm no longer going to act like my feelings aren't real. I have to tell you this…Leon, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for so long that I don't even know when it started. All I know is that I can't live without you in my life. I love you too much to just let you leave me without putting up a fight!" It looked like her eyes were gathering tears in them again, even as she defiantly met his stunned gaze, and he quickly put his hands on her shoulders to keep her from crying.

"I…Yuffie…I had my suspicions, but I didn't really know that you felt this way…I…um…" Leon honestly didn't know what to say to her outburst, or even how to react. As he puzzled over what words to choose, however, all the pieces suddenly fit together in his mind. That was why she was so angry with him over leaving. That was why she refused to see him off. Finally, it all made sense!

"Yuffie…" he tried again, still fighting with his mind, "I…you know that it's just too soon…you…" God, could he be mangling his words even worse? Yuffie somehow managed to understand, and she shifted her feet a little on the ground. That was when Leon noticed the tote bag that had been dropped next to her feet.

"Leon, _I know!_" her shout startled a small bird from its post in a tree limb above their heads, and it flew away as she got her feelings under control with difficulty. She looked down, no longer courageous enough to keep her eyes on his face. "I…I know. I know you still have some lingering feelings for Aerith. I know why you really left – as much as you love the two of them, you just had to forget…"

Leon took a step back, mouth dropping open in the slightest bit, hardly able to comprehend what she was saying. She knew and understood him so much better than he thought; even _he _couldn't really pinpoint his exact reason for wanting to leave. But that was it exactly – way down in the back of his mind, he still loved Aerith. He had to get away from her so he could finally start to move on. "Yuffie…"

"I know there's no chance for us," she continued, ignoring his interjection and plowing on. She couldn't stop now, now that she was so close to achieving her goal. Unwanted tears gathered, again, at her eyelids, but she roughly knuckled them away. Too many times in the past week had she cried; she didn't want to cry anymore… "I know my feelings can't be reciprocated. But…I can live with that. I can live with that, and I can be ok with it, as long as I can still be near you."

Now her voice broke, and she bit her lip for a moment, wiping at one eye. Leon, still trying to understand and comprehend everything that had just transpired, let her regain her composure without a word. Finally she brought her head up, and determination blazed in those tearful orbs of hers. "Leon, please…let me go with you. I have nothing at Hollow Bastion without you. When I'm not with you, I'm just not…myself…" After that confession, even she could not hold the tears in, and she sank to her knees in front of him, sobbing.

Staying in the same place for a moment, Leon shook his head in wonder. What a courageous girl – she knew that his feelings would not be reciprocated, yet she was brave enough to just pack up and go, to hunt him down without a second thought in order to be with him. Her love for him was so strong that she would give up her life as she knew it to remain by his side. Leon felt a tear of his own, but held it in and knelt in front of her. Then he did the only thing he could think of – he drew her into his strong, warm embrace and held her. The two stayed like that, Leon gently rocking and Yuffie's tears staining his shirt, for long minutes.

"Yuffie…" he finally whispered, his mouth close to her ear, "I may have said that it's too soon to love you, but I didn't mean that it could never happen…" Feeling her freeze against him, he spoke again, plunging into his idea before it left his mind. "I also understand why you didn't want to say goodbye to me. Just know…you won't ever have to say goodbye to me again…"

"L-L-Leon?" Yuffie raised her head a little bit, unable to stop the stammer in her voice, and saw him smile back, warmly and reassuringly. "You mean…you mean I can c-come with you?" Tenderly, Leon nodded, and he gently wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. He realized that he had subconsciously wanted Yuffie to accompany him anyway, so that neither of them would be so alone; he was glad that she had the courage to catch up to him. Before he let the happiness of having a friend accompany him rule his thoughts, however, he needed to know one thing.

"Aerith and Cloud didn't mind that you left?"

Yuffie managed a little, hiccup-y giggle. "They were g-glad to see me go. They knew what was b-best for me…"

_They knew what was best for _me _as well… _Smiling, Leon got up, dusted his pants off, and offered a hand to Yuffie. "They probably also didn't want a third wheel always getting in the way," he laughed, picking up his duffle bag as Yuffie did the same. "I have a feeling that, even though we're going to miss them, it was for the best that we separated…"

"Yeah…now they have the place all to themselves, and Cloud can take care of the both of them…" Yuffie smiled, confident now that she could walk without stumbling or crying. She didn't have to cry anymore; her dream had come true…

The two began to walk down the mountain trail, each in high spirits and absorbed in their own cheerful thoughts. Then, Yuffie glanced at Leon and her eyes lit up.

"It's just like the old days," she said, smiling. It made Leon feel so good and content to finally see a smile on his best friend's face and an absence of tears, and he too grinned as she ran ahead, spun a few times, and shouted, "Yuffie and Leon, on another daring adventure!"

"Hey, wait up!" Leon laughed, hiked his duffle bag higher onto his shoulder, and jogged after his fellow adventurer. Yes, things were just like the old days, except there was only one difference.

Now, he felt complete.

_The End…or is it just the beginning?_

_Author's Notes: Well, it's finally over. After all the late (or completely missed) updates, the losing and gaining of readers, and years (literally!) of working on it, I've finally finished this story. It feels so strange to know that finally, this story won't always be in the back of my mind, and I don't have to worry about it any longer._

_It was quite a trip, but it's over. I give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed with support and love during the process. All of you were the ones who convinced me to finally get on the ball and finish this story, and I'm grateful to you for giving me the motivation to do so. I hope you all like the ending – it's nice and ambiguous and leaves just enough hope that there actually can be something other than a platonic relationship between the two._

_Thanks again for everything, everyone. It is my sincere hope that you all enjoyed at least a portion of this story. If I brightened up even one person's day with this story, then that's good enough for me…Goodbye, everyone. PP_


End file.
